Save The Last Dance
by MadmanRoberto123
Summary: In their struggle to save Otonokizaka, the girls of μ's are forced to hire a pair of brothers to protect them. But as soon as this decision gets made, little do they know that their lives will change forever. So, if they want to make the best out of this choice, they'd better save their best dance for last...
1. Bodyguards

**A/N: Welcome to yet _another _new story from yours truly! This time, a crossover between my _RWBY _OCs and _Love Live! School Idol Project! _I was originally planning to upload this at a far later date (probably long after I finished _WTBC_), due to there being characters in this story that I was originally planning to introduce in other stories. But since today is the birthday of Nozomi Tojo (my personal favorite character in the entire of _Love Live!_), I decided; screw it, and chose to upload it now.**

**Also, don't worry about this story being marked as a _RWBY _crossover. For a while, while my OCs will be the reason _RWBY _is marked as a category, that show's characters will make an appearance eventually. So, look forward to that!**

**Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**SAVE THE LAST DANCE**

**Chapter 1 - Bodyguards**

_Nishikino Household_

_"...The number of kidnappings in this area, especially of young high school girls, has prompted police to issue an official warning to the public to be vigilant when travelling the streets, and if possible, travel in groups, to minimize risk. This has been Chie Chikaru, back to the studio..."_ the television reporter explained, before a blonde girl picked up the remote and turned off the television.

* * *

"Well, seems like getting to Love Live! just got a lot harder." Eli Ayase groaned, leaning back in her chair, making the rest of µ's _(Pronounced "__Muse", for those unaware)_, groan themselves in agreement.

"Eli's right. The risk of travelling there on foot is too high. And think about it, school idols would be a good target." Umi Sonoda stated, before Maki Nishikino, the group's resident tsundere, cleared her throat. "We could hire a driver." She suggested, twirling a strand of her hair with her finger, before the group nodded. "We _could_, but they'd also have to be able to hold themselves up in a fight if the situation called for it. We'd probably be better off with a bodyguard or two." Nico Yazawa retorted, before Hanayo Koizumi nodded. "That would be the best idea, I think. But they're expensive." She piped up, before Rin Hoshizora placed her head in her hand. "Where would we get that kind of money, _nya~_?" She asked, before Honoka Kosaka spoke up. "Maki, I guess you couldn't help us here?" She asked, pouting at the shake off the head she got. "Even _my _parents wouldn't ignore me spending _that _much." The heiress replied.

"Well, I _could _chip in with the money off my waitressing..." Kotori Minami started, before a hand on her shoulder cut her off. "Don't even think about it, Kotori. Keep your money. It wouldn't cover even _half _the cost that a good bodyguard charges. But, as it happens, girls, I know a bodyguard who owes me a couple favours. He can drive as well. And he's got a partner with the same skillset, so we'd be more than protected." Nozomi Tojo spoke up, making the girls look to her, their eyes shining. "You trust this guy, Nozomi?" Eli asked, getting a nod from her friend. "Surprisingly, yes. Give me a minute, and I'll give him a phone..." the girl said, pulling out her cell phone...

* * *

**Meanwhile, on the other side of the town...**

"Look, Han, we've brought these cars in three fucking times, but they still go to the left on their own. Care to explain _that_?" The smaller boy asked, before the mechanic behind the counter sighed. "I'll look at them for you, boss, but I won't promise anything." He said, before getting up and walking over to the two cars. "Think he'll find anything?" The taller boy asked, walking over to his partner, who shrugged. "Who cares? As long as we can get to our next job, I'll let him keep walking." The smaller one replied, before he felt a buzzing in his pocket. "Give me a sec." He said, before withdrawing his phone. "You gotta be fucking kidding me..." he groaned, reading the name on the screen...

_"Big Tit Bitch."_

Answering the call, he put the phone to his ear. "What?" He spat, before the female voice on the other end replied, _"You could at least **pretend **to be happy to hear from me, Adam."_ Scoffing, the boy looked to his partner. "I would be happier to hear from my mother. _She _didn't betray me." He replied, making the other boy look to him and mouth, _"Tojo?"_ Nodding, Adam returned his attention to the phone call. Due to this, he missed his brother cracking his knuckles. _"For the last time, I **didn't **betray you." _The girl replied, before she continued. _"Anyway, I've got a job for you and your brother. Jamie, wasn't it?"_ Chuckling, Adam said, "_You've_ got a job for_ us? _Yeah, sorry, not interested.", before going to hang up. _"Maybe, before you hang up, you'd listen to what I'm offering. Remember, you still owe me a favour, Adam." _Tojo said, before Adam narrowed his eyes. "Alright, shoot. What you offering that would make us stick our necks out for you?" He demanded, making Tojo chuckle. _"How about this? Do this job for me, and you two will never hear from me again." _She said, which caused Adam to freeze. _"Now I've got your attention. So, we have a deal?"_ The girl asked, causing the boy to look back to his brother, before saying...

"Where d'you want us?"

* * *

**Exactly 1 Hour Later...**

Opening the door, Nozomi smiled when she saw Adam and Jamie on the other side. "Right on time." She said, before stepping aside to let them in. "Timing's our specialty, Tojo. You know that. So, who we protecting?" Jamie asked, after Nozomi locked the door. "A group of school idols that are hoping to compete at the Love Live! Competition in a few weeks. And I'm a member." She explained, making Adam chuckle as he started to check the other rooms for weak points. "Well, hate to break it to you, Tojo, but we're not really in the "protection detail" business anymore. We're more the "coked-out corrupt businessmen" type now. And guess who we've got to thank for that?" He asked, making Nozomi groan. "For crying out loud, Adam..." she started, before Adam cut her off. "You. Because of you, all we've got is 1 dead Japanese arms dealer."

"We were up here..." he said, holding a hand up to beside his head. "Then I opened up to you, why wouldn't I, I was in love with you..." he continued, prompting Nozomi to attempt to speak. "And I fucking told you his name. First time in my entire career I revealed a client's name. Now..." he said, cutting her off, before moving his hand down to about his knees. "Now we're down here. The dead guy's up _here_." He continued, moving his other hand to about half way between the two places he had indicated.

"Look, I'm sorry that your perfect lives haven't gone the best of ways, you two, but let's get one thing straight, Adam. I never _used _you. I just _left _you! Cause you couldn't forgive me for something I didn't even do." Nozomi spat at him, which caused an uncomfortable silence for a few seconds. "Your charges are in there." She said, pointing to a closed door. "Jamie? Can you go introduce yourself to them?" Adam asked, before his brother nodded, and went to open the door. However, he was beaten to it, as it swung open. "Hey Nozomi, are those bodyguards here yet...?" Eli called out, before stopping at the sight of Jamie.

"What the _fuck?_" Jamie asked, before Eli grabbed at a letter opener on a nearby counter. Going to stab at him, Eli was caught off guard by him knocking the blade out of her hand. Swinging a punch, Eli aimed for his head, but Jamie blocked the shot, along with the follow-up punch she threw at his stomach. As he had her arm in a lock, she placed her feet on the wall, and pushed back, sending them flying to the other side of the hall, crashing into the wall. Elbowing him in the face, Eli kicked the letter opener back into her hand, just as Jamie drew his own knife from a a sheath on his side. Going to swing at each other, the pair used their free hands to block each other's blades.

"You know how long I've waited to do this?" Eli asked, as she struggled with Jamie, who smirked, as he looked at her feet. "Oh, no, I'm not gonna look." She said, before Jamie raised an eyebrow, while placing a foot behind her leg. _"Shit."_ Eli thought, realising his intentions, just as Jamie made his move. Sweeping her leg out from under her, he used his weight to pull her over his shoulder to the floor. Growling, Eli kicked her leg out, cracking Jamie in the chest, before going to stab him, but again, he blocked the blade. Struggling for a few seconds, they pulled their weapons down, making the blades point towards Nozomi and Adam.

"Elicchi!" Nozomi cried out, going to help her friend, but Adam blocked her way with an arm. "Don't." He said threateningly, causing the girl to look to Eli, who nodded. "I got this, Nozomi!" She said, before spinning the blades in her and Jamie's arms away from the others, and managing to kick both of them away. Reaching for Jamie's waist, she smirked when she felt her hand clasp around her target. Pulling it out while kicking Jamie backwards, she felt a small prick into her arm, as he grabbed at her now full hand. Skidding backwards, Jamie held up an ammo clip, as she pointed his own gun at him. "Whoa, whoa, hey, let's talk about this, huh?" He asked, while emptying the bullets out of the clip one by one. "Jamie, even a dumbass like you is smart enough to keep one in the...pipe..." she spat, before noticing the needle in her arm. "Oh, shit..." she said quietly, before she fell unconscious to the floor. "And nighty night." Jamie said, sarcasm heavy in his tone, while tossing the empty clip over his shoulder.

"What did you do to her?" Nozomi asked, as she and the other members of µ's ran to Eli's side. "Harmless sleep drug. She'll be fine. But seriously, Eli fucking Ayase? That's who you want me to protect?" He spat at the group, who were glaring at him. "Jamie, enough." Adam said, before walking over and picking up Eli. "Let's hear them out, at least." He said, before carrying the blonde idol into the living room, µ's and Jamie following close behind...

* * *

**Later...**

"Son of a..." Eli groaned, sitting up. Looking round the room, she saw µ's looking at her in concern, and Adam leaning against the window, looking out at the street below.. "Sleeping Beauty's awake." A voice said, making Adam look round. Looking behind her, Eli saw Jamie was sitting on the counter.

"You feeling okay? Blurry vision, nausea, anything like that?" Adam asked, kneeling in front of Eli. Shaking her head, the girl raised a hand to her temple. "Okay, if you experience anything major, let me know." He said, before getting to his feet. "Just a headache. Betting it's from whatever _he _stuck me with." Eli spat at Jamie, who smirked. "Trust me, if I wanted you dead, you'd _be _dead, Princess." The older brother shot back, making Eli clench her fist. "Elicchi, don't." Nozomi said, placing a hand on her friend's. Glaring at Jamie, Eli slowly unfurled her hand. "Smart move." The older brother said, causing Adam to elbow him. "Play nice."

* * *

"So, how about we get to introductions, Nozomi?" Maki asked, before the purple haired girl smiled and nodded. "Very well. Girls of µ's..." she started, before gesturing to the brothers, "Meet Adam and Jamie Robertson. They're a pair of bodyguards from Scotland." She explained, looking to Adam afterwards. "Boys, I'd like to introduce you to the members of µ's. First, we have Honoka Kosaka, one of µ's three founders, and our primary leader..." she said, drawing a smile from the ginger. "Howdy!" She said, extending a hand, which Adam shook. "Pleasure." He said, as Honoka sat down.

"Umi Sonoda, another founder and µ's lyrics writer..." Nozomi continued, before the blue-haired girl in question stood up and extended a hand. "Apologies for Honoka. She's a handful." She said, as Adam shook her hand. "Trust me, I need to deal with Jamie over there. Nothing's worse than that." He said with a wink, causing Umi to chuckle, as Jamie said under his breath, _"Wanker."_ "I heard that, asshole." Adam spat back, elbowing his brother in the side.

"Kotori Minami, the costume designer for µ's and the final founder..." Nozomi moved on to the grey haired girl, who bowed. "Nice to meet you!" She said with a smile, getting a nod from the brothers as they shook her hand. "Pleasure." Jamie said, before the girl smiled, and took her seat again.

"Maki Nishikino, µ's composer..." the spiritual girl said, as the red-haired heiress stood up and extended a hand. "Nice to meet you." She said, before Adam nodded, and shook her hand. "Same." He replied, before Maki sat back down after shaking hands with Jamie. _"Not much of a talker, I see."_ Adam thought to himself.

"Hanayo Koizumi, the first of our resident idol otaku..." Nozomi moved on, before the rice lover raised a hand. "N-nice to make your acquaintance." She said, as she was slightly intimidated by the brothers after the brawl in the hallway. Nodding back to her, Adam perched himself on the counter next to Jamie.

"Rin Hoshizora, our secondary leader..." Tojo continued, before the girl in question shot out of her seat. "Nice to meet ya, _nya~_!" She squealed, which made Adam and Jamie look to each other, their eyebrows raised. "Likewise." Adam said, as the orange haired girl bounced back to her seat beside Hanayo.

"Nico Yazawa, the president of the Idol Research Club, which is where we all gather, as well as μ's secondary idol otaku..." Nozomi moved to the next girl, who stood up and performed her signature, "Nico-Nico-Nii! Pleased to meet you!" Rolling his eyes, Adam bowed his head to her, before she sat back down.

"And surprisingly, you already know myself and Elicchi." Nozomi finished, as the specified blonde idol got to her feet. "Well, not exactly." Adam started, causing the girls to look at him in confusion. "I've got history with Tojo, but I don't know Ayase. My brother's the one who knows her." He explained, which caught Maki's attention. "What exactly do you mean by 'history'?" She asked, catching Adam off guard. Growling under his breath, he looked to the floor. "Well, if we're not going to sugar-coat it, I guess you could say he's my ex." Nozomi butted in, causing the rest of µ's to gasp, and look at the younger brother in surprise, who nodded. "Same goes for me and Jamie." Eli said, cracking her neck.

"Well, this got very awkward, _very _quickly." Umi said, before Eli nodded. "Well, Nozomi, if these two are to be our bodyguards, what does that entail, exactly?" The blonde idol asked, before Jamie cracked his neck. "Tojo's already told us about this competition that you're all hoping to compete at." He stated, before the group nodded. "Yeah, Love Live! It's a competition for school idols. We're hoping to perform there in a couple of months." Honoka said, which made Adam nod, before he scowled, glaring at Nozomi. "Couple of _months_? You said this was gonna be for a couple _weeks_." He spat, before she scowled back at him. "You _owe _me, Adam. All I ask, is that you protect these girls for a couple of months, until we perform at Love Live! Afterwards, you'll get the rest of your payment, and you can go. You'll never hear from me again. If we get knocked out of the running for Love Live!, same deal." She explained, causing Nico to raise a hand. "What exactly do you mean by 'the rest of their payment'?" She asked, as Nozomi pulled out her phone. A few seconds later, the brother's phones buzzed. Immediately, the brothers looked to their screens. "These two work by a 'half of the pay at the start, half at the end' mentality. It's to prevent them dropping out of the job." Tojo said, as Adam pocketed his phone. Sighing, Adam rubbed the bridge of his nose, before thinking to himself, _"Fuck it. Nothing else to do."_

"Alright, you lot. You're under our protection, as of now. So, I'm just gonna lay down a few ground rules, 1: Callsigns only. When we're out in public, refer to me as "Mentor", and my brother as "Harbinger". That way, our identities remain hidden. Normally, that would apply to our clients as well, but you're already too well known enough in public, so that plan's been shot in the ass. Rule number 2: Boring is best. The best protection jobs are the ones which require nobody to get hurt. So, if we advise an option which could take longer, but is safer, then I strongly advise you take it. And finally, rule number 3: If confrontation is inevitable, run. My brother and I will deal with anyone who attacks. You lot just run to a safe location. Now, are those rules acceptable to all of you?" He rattled off, before every one of the girls nodded. "Good, so, this competition, I presume there's some sort of method for filtering out the contestants?" He asked, before Hanayo nodded.

"Yes, there are numerous stages on the build up to Love Live! We've got past the 1st round of preliminaries, and now we're onto the final stages of the prelims, where the final groups who will perform at Love Live! will be chosen." The rice lover explained, making Adam look to Jamie, before nodding. "Alright, then. My brother and I will make sure the perimeter's secure, while you lot come up with a plan for the prelims." He said, before looking to Jamie, and jerking his head towards the door. "Let's go." Sliding off the counter, Jamie cracked his neck. "Showtime." He said, before leaving the room. Looking back to µ's briefly, Adam left the room himself.

* * *

After they heard the door shut, the members of µ's looked to Nozomi and Eli, their faces full of doubt. "So, _they're _the fearsome bodyguards we're using, huh? They don't look like much." Maki said, before Nozomi chuckled. "They're the best bodyguards in their company. Take a wild guess as to how many clients they've lost." She demanded, causing Maki to shrug. "6." She said bluntly, before Nozomi shook her head, while holding up a single finger. "1. They've lost just one. Those two are _deadly _when the situation calls for it. Believe me, I've seen it. And trust me, the only way those two can't get us to Love Live!, is if they kill each other first. They may be brothers, but they're always one wrong word away from a full-on Civil War with each other." She explained, causing µ's to nod.

"Alright, then. We should get to work. Umi, you said you had some new lyrics for us?" Nozomi asked, before the blue-haired girl nodded, and pulled her notepad out of her bag...

* * *

**Up on the roof...**

"So, we're really doing this?" Jamie asked, getting a shrug from the boy who was sitting back to back with him. This way, they could survey half of the area each. "Yep. As much as I know you hate Ayase for whatever happened between you two, it's our next pay check at the end of the day." Adam replied, as he checked and loaded a pistol, before placing it in a holster on his waist. "Can't argue with you there. But seriously, why out of_ all _people, did it have to be that blonde bimbo?" Jamie groaned, causing Adam to chuckle. "You never _did _explain what happened between you two." He said, getting a sigh from his brother. "Nor _will _I." He said, getting a nod from Adam, as he pulled out his phone. "What you doing?" Jamie asked after looking round. "Might as well see what these girls can do." The younger brother explained, before he raised an eyebrow. ""_START:DASH!_", huh? Alright, let's give it a listen..." He said, before starting the video, and placing it to the side, so Jamie could see easier.

A few minutes later, the song came to an end. After closing the video, Adam pocketed his phone. "Well, I'll give them this, they can certainly sing." He said, getting a slight nod from Jamie. "Shame about the dancing. Give me the Militia any day." The older brother stated, which prompted Adam to snap his head round. "Seriously? You're going _there_? They're not even in the same category." He asked, getting a shrug in response. "Street's more my style." Jamie replied. As he went to reply, Adam was cut off by the sound of a whistle. Standing up, he looked over the edge of the roof, where he saw Nozomi and the rest of µ's standing on the ground. "Let's go." He said to his brother, helping him to his feet. Nodding to each other, the pair ran at the edge of the roof, before leaping off.

Shocked, the girls let out a gasp, except for Nozomi and Eli, but they were surprised when the brothers grabbed onto the thick branches of a tree, and used them to lower themselves to the ground. Having to fall the last few feet, the pair were forced to roll to a stop in front of the idols.

"So, how'd the planning go?" Adam asked, getting a series of smiles from µ's. We've got the majority figured out, but we've still to find a performance area we haven't used before." Kotori spoke up, getting a nod from Adam. "Well, I'll presume you're all heading home?" He asked, getting nods from all but two members of the group.

"Nico's staying here tonight." Maki said, causing Adam to look to the girl in question, who nodded, while going to do her signature pose. Unluckily for her, Adam held up a hand. "Please don't. Once was enough." He stated, which shut the girl up. "Alright, we'll drive you girls home. Our rides are outside the gate." Jamie said, before the girls nodded. "And before we decide on seatings, Tojo, you're riding with Harbinger. Ayase, you're with me." Adam spoke up, getting a scowl from the girls, but under a piercing glare from him, they relented, and nodded. "Alright, let's go."

In the end, Eli, Kotori, Umi and Honoka ended up in Adam's black Dodge Charger, and Rin, Hanayo and Nozomi rode in Jamie's blue Nissan Skyline. After they were all strapped in, the two cars tore off in separate directions.

* * *

_ADAM_

"So, Adam..." Honoka started, before Umi cleared her throat. Her eyes widening, the girl started over. "Sorry. Mentor..." She said, which caused Adam to look at her in the rear view mirror. "What?" He asked, before Honoka smiled. "How did you and Nozomi meet? I'm kinda curious why she's never mentioned you." She asked, which caused Eli to glare at her. "Honoka, clearly, he doesn't want to talk about that. Don't push him." She said, but Adam chuckled. "It's fine, Ayase. I was expecting them to be curious." He said, as he shifted up a gear. "If you want to know, I'll tell you. I met Tojo 2 years ago, at a meeting our parents attended. We started talking, then next thing, we started dating." He said, getting an eyebrow raised from Eli. "So, what happened?" She asked, only to be caught off guard by Adam tightening his grip on the wheel. "She betrayed me. She exposed the name of my client, and got him killed. That lost me and Jamie a ton of potential clients. There, now you know." He said, venom lacing every syllable, before the girls fell silent. After a few minutes, Kotori went to speak, but she never got the chance, as Adam skidded to a stop outside a house. "This is where you told me to go." He said, before he looked at the girls.

"Thanks." Umi said, before getting out of the car, followed by Honoka and Kotori. As Eli went to leave, Adam pulled her back. "Just a heads up, Ayase. I'll let it slide today, but keep this in mind: Don't you _ever _swing for my brother again. You'll find it's a _very _fucking small world when I'm angry with you. We clear?" He spat, keeping the girl pinned to the seat with his hand on her shoulder. "Crystal." She said after a few seconds, after which he released her. "See you around, _Mentor_." She said sarcastically, before exiting the car and shutting the door.

Looking back to the road in front of him, Adam sighed, while tightening his grip on the wheel again. "Fuck. My. Life." He said quietly, hitting his head against the seat behind him with each word, before shifting gears and speeding off...

* * *

_JAMIE_

"Alright, _Harbinger_, I've got something to ask you." Nozomi asked from the passenger seat of the Skyline, sarcasm lacing her tongue when she addressed him by his nickname. "Shoot." The boy replied, making the girls in the back of the car flinch slightly, as they could practically_ feel _the tension between the pair of them.

"What's the story between you and Elicchi? She's never mentioned you." Nozomi asked, before she was shocked by him pulling on the handbrake, and drifting to the side, before flooring it, causing the car to be propelled into an alleyway. Bringing the car to a halt, he opened the driver's side door, got out, and shut his door. Walking over to the passenger side door, he opened it. "Out." He ordered, before the girl complied. "You two, stay put." She said to Rin and Hanayo in the backseat, getting two nods in return, before she shut the door. "Alright..." She said, turning to her driver. "Let's talk."

As they watched Nozomi walk off with Jamie, Rin looked to Hanayo. "You scared, Kayo-chin?" She asked, before the girl nodded. "Well, I am as well. He's certainly more intimidating than his brother. But if he's our bodyguard, he won't harm us. I _hope_." She stated, looking down to the floor of the car. After a few seconds, they jumped when they heard a crash. As they tensed, they breathed a sigh of relief when they saw Nozomi return, but her eyes were shadowed by her bangs. Behind her, they saw Jamie, but he was repeatedly clenching and unclenching his fist. As Nozomi got into the car, Rin leaned towards her.

"Nozomi, did he... hurt you, _nya~_?" The cat girl asked, causing the purple-haired to look to her, smiling. "No, he didn't. He punched a wall beside me. Just scared me, that's all." Nozomi explained, before the driver's door opened, and Jamie slid into his seat. As he gripped the wheel, the girls saw that his knuckles were slightly reddened from their impact from the wall. "Just so you know, I'm not dropping the subject. I _will _learn what happened between you two." Nozomi stated, causing Jamie to glare at her, before he started the car again. Peeling out, he sped off in a cloud of exhaust...

* * *

**Later that night...**

"What a fucking day!" Adam groaned, as he tossed his bag to the table, before flopping onto the couch. _"So, not only did I get dragged into working with my ex, but now I'm stuck babysitting a bunch of lassies, which includes my ex and the former lover of my brother. Fan-fucking-tastic!" _He thought to himself, just prior to hearing his door open. "Alright, bro?" He called out, before getting a reply. "Yeah, suppose so." The older brother stated as he came out of the kitchen, carrying two glasses, before tapping Adam's foot, which were on the arm of the couch. "Feet." He said bluntly, before Adam groaned, and shifted his legs off the couch onto the floor, allowing Jamie to sit down beside him, and place one of the glasses on the table.

"Want a drink?" The older brother asked, holding out the other glass to Adam. "What is it?" Adam replied, taking the glass. "Whiskey. Looks like you need it." Jamie stated, causing Adam to scoff. "Tell me about it." He spat, before taking a swig. Unfortunately, he drank too much, and erupted into a coughing fit. "Son of a bitch!" He sputtered, when he managed to clear his throat. "Well, what did you expect?" Jamie laughed out, before Adam kicked out a leg, and knocked him off the couch. "Arsehole." He spat, before looking at his watch. "I'm going to bed. You tell the girls to phone us before they meet up?" He asked.

Nodding, Jamie got back to his feet. "Yeah. Tojo said she'll message _you _since she's the one with direct access to your number." He explained, making Adam groan. "Yay for me..." He said, before downing the rest of his glass. "That is vile. How can you stomach that? Tastes like fermented cat piss." He stated, grabbing his bag, getting a smile from Jamie as he walked towards his room. "You know, that raises the question; How do you know what cat piss tastes like?" The older brother asked, only to receive a knife flying past his head, and embedding into the wall behind him, before the door to Adam's room slammed shut.

"Missed!" He called out, only to be met with a reply of "I was _aiming _for the fucking wall!" Chuckling slightly, Jamie went into his own room, before laying down on his bed. Just as he went to turn out his light, his gaze landed on a photo on his desk; one which showed him and Adam, standing with two women, as well as a certain blonde haired idol. Growling slightly at the sight, he turned off his light, then turned away from the picture. _"She'll get what she deserves. One day..." _He thought, as he collapsed into slumber.

* * *

**A/N: And there you have it! Again, just wanted to say, this story won't be updated as regularly as I originally wanted. There's a couple of characters that I need to introduce in a couple of other stories I have planned. But once they're done, this story will be full steam ahead!**

**Anyways, I'll see you all in _Chapter 2 - First Dance!_**

**Madman out!**


	2. First Dance

**A/N: Welcome back to _Save The Last Dance! _I know I said that this wouldn't be as uploaded as regularly as I originally planned, but I've had these two chapters sorted for a while. Also, I noticed that there was a character name dropped at the beginning of the last chapter, who I was supposed to introduce in a different story. Her name was Chie Chikaru. Now, I know I said I'd upload this after _all _characters I needed were introduced in other stories, but since Chie won't serve a role past that of that first little news report, I decided to ignore it. So, please don't count this as her first appearance.**

**Anyway, enough of that. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 2 - First Dance**

After that day, μ's schedule remained pretty consistent; Nozomi would call Adam when the girls planned to meet up, and he and Jamie would shadow them wherever they went, in case something happened. After that, they would eventually dismiss the brothers, who would return home. All that changed one day, when μ's decided to check out UTX, the high school where another idol group, a trio of girls called A-RISE, performed. After a chance meeting with the group's leader, a girl called Tsubasa Kira, μ's met up with the other two girls of the trio, Erena Todo and Anju Yuuki, who had previously declared that they considered them rivals. Affirming that neither team would lose the Love Live! competition, A-RISE offered to μ's an idea to use a street in Akiba for their performance. Immediately, Honoka agreed, which would later be critiqued by Adam...

* * *

_Nishikino Household_

"Well, it's not a place you've performed before, that's for damn sure." The younger brother said from his position leaning against the wall. "And you know that _how, _exactly? You stalking us?" Nico demanded. Over the days since they met, the brothers and Nico never got along, due to the pair despising Nico's stuck up attitude and her delusions of being the "World's Greatest Idol", and her always butting heads with the pair of them. In fact, Adam had, even at a couple of times, thought that she was actively _looking _for a fight.

"Don't flatter yourself. We've just watched all the performances you've done so far. My brother and I like to know our clients. Now, correct me if I miss anything, but to my knowledge, you've performed at your school's auditorium, roof, entrance, courtyard, athletics field, a maid café and the roof of UTX. I miss anything?" Adam explained, getting a shake of the head from the girls. "Not that I noticed." Umi piped up, getting a nod from Adam.

"One question, however; You said A-RISE declared you as their rivals. You sure performing in their area is a good idea?" Jamie spoke out, making the girls look at him in confusion. "If they're your rivals, they could be out to humiliate you by pretending to help you out. Trust me, I've been burned too many times by acts like that." He explained, causing his brother to scowl, as he saw Eli roll her eyes out the corner of his own.

"I believe we can trust Tsubasa. She's not the kind of person to do something like that." Honoka said, making Jamie shrug. "Alright, I was just saying. But do keep in mind that you've personally known her the length of a couple conversations." He explained, before looking at his watch. "I'm going out for a bit." He said, heading towards the door. "Be careful." Adam spoke out, getting a wave from his brother in response. "Always am." Harbinger replied, taking his leave afterwards.

"Your brother's a bit...how do you say...?" Hanayo piped up. Over the course of the last few days, the rice lover had softened up to Adam, but she still had a sort of aversion to Jamie. "Yeah, he's an asshole, but a damn good shot. If not for him, I'd have been dead way too many times to count." The younger brother replied, as he looked to his watch. "Unless you dismiss me, he won't be back for a while." He stated to Nozomi, who nodded. "Well, we're about to head to training. You feel like coming?" She asked, getting a shrug from the boy. "Well, I'm getting paid for protecting you lot, so I've got no choice." He replied, pushing himself off the wall. "Shall we?" He asked, getting nods from the girls. "Follow us." Honoka ordered. Out of the rest of μ's, Honoka had been the one who had warmed up to Adam the most, second only to Rin. However, like the rest of the idols, she still felt uneasy around Jamie, due to his volatile attitude.

"Alright, let's go." Adam replied, following the girls out of the door...

* * *

**An hour later...**

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8!" Umi called out, clapping her hands in rhythm with the numbers. As she did this, the rest of μ's acted out the steps of their upcoming routine. Occasionally, Umi would point out any mistakes that they made. They had been at this for the past half hour, before Umi called an end to the practice. "Alright, let's take a break, then we'll get back to training." She ordered, as the girls passed out water bottles to each other.

As μ's started to talk amongst themselves, Umi spied Adam squatting on a wall, looking down the stairs. "You okay, Mentor?" She asked, startling the boy out of his trance. Looking to her, Adam's gaze was immediately drawn to the bottle she was holding out to him. "Here. Take it." She offered, before he obliged and took the bottle from her. "Thanks." He said, bringing the bottle close to his lips, but before he could take a sip, his eyes narrowed. Throwing the bottle down, he leapt off the wall, landing on the ground about halfway down the stairs. "Mentor!" Umi cried out, catching the other girl's attentions. As they ran over, they were shocked to see that their bodyguard was wrestling with another young man, who was wearing a camera around his neck. Eventually, the bodyguard had his victim pinned under his foot.

"I'll take that!" Adam growled, yanking the camera away from the man, who started to panic, just as μ's reached them. "No, please! I'll do anything! Don't look at them!" He cried, as Adam adopted an evil grin. "Mentor, why have you taken his camera away from him?" Kotori asked, as the boy in question accessed the camera's gallery. "I saw this worthless sack of shit taking pictures of you lot from behind a bush. And as sure as I am you _love _getting your pictures taken, I'm sure you wouldn't appreciate _these _getting out..." He explained, holding out the camera to them. Looking at the camera, the girls saw that all the pictures were indeed of them, but they all focused on the rear ends of the girls.

"You gotta be kidding me..." Nico scowled, as she shot a death glare to the man, who was still pinned under Adam's foot. "Girls, I'd suggest you wrap up practice for today. This area's not safe right now." He suggested, getting a nod from Eli. "He's right. Girls, let's go." She ordered to μ's, who quickly gathered their things and left. Leaning up to Adam, Eli whispered, _"We'll be at Nozomi's_." Nodding, Adam let the blonde run off to catch up with the others, before turning back to the man.

"Okay then. Time to have some fun..." He started, with another evil grin on his face, which made the other man scream in terror...

* * *

**Later on...**

"Can't believe the nerve of that guy!" Nico yelled, after the girls had all sat in Nozomi's living room. "Nicocchi, I'm sure he had a valid opinion..." Nozomi started, but she was cut off by the black-haired girl snapping back with, "Yeah, he's a pervert, that's why!" "Alright, let's assume that's true. I'm sure he had a reason..." Umi spoke up, before a chuckle caught her off guard.

"Yeah, he did. Turns out, it's his fetish." Adam said, causing the girls to snap their heads round, only to see him leaning on the wall, arms crossed. "I didn't hear the door open. How'd you even get in here?" Nozomi asked, a scowl on her face, before her ex smirked. "Window." He replied bluntly, before Honoka spoke up. "Getting back onto the subject at hand, what did you do to him?" She asked, as Adam cracked his neck. "Scared the living shit out of him, but I never touched him. Smashed his camera, though, and warned him against doing it again." He explained, getting a nod from Eli. "Fair enough." She retorted.

"So, now what?" Hanayo asked, causing the girls to look to Adam, who shrugged. "If you're calling an end to the day, may I kindly ask that I be dismissed? I've got an appointment to keep." The boy asked, getting a nod from Nozomi. "Sure. See you tomorrow." She said bluntly. Nodding, Adam pulled his keys out of his pocket, and took his leave.

_"Asshole." _Nozomi thought to herself, as she heard the front door close. "Hey, Nozomi, I noticed you said you'd see Adam tomorrow, but the final prelims are tomorrow, remember?" Umi asked, getting a Cheshire smile from Tojo. "_Exactly_." She said, making the rest of μ's look at her. "You gotta be kidding me..." Eli groaned, as she realized what Nozomi was implying...

* * *

**The Next Day...**

"So, you called us out here, in the freezing cold and snow. Why?" Jamie growled, as he and Adam stood with μ's in the snow. Looking at Adam, Nozomi raised an eyebrow. "You didn't tell him?" She demanded, getting a shrug from the boy. "Must have slipped my mind. Had other priorities." He stated bluntly, as he looked at his nails, but the girls could detect the lack of care in his voice. "Well, if you need brought up to speed, Harbinger, we've got a concert to perform." Eli spat, making the boy raise an eyebrow, as he looked at the girl's outfits. "Which explains..._those._" He replied, causing the girls to scowl at him. "You _could _sound less disgusted. Kotori worked hard on these." Umi stated, venom lacing every syllable, causing Adam to look to the ash-haired girl in question, who was looking positively downtrodden, but a blush was slowly spreading on her cheeks. _"Huh, so Sonoda's protective over Minami. Interesting." _He thought to himself.

"As always, you're as blunt as an atom bomb, Jamie. Not saying that's always a bad thing, but you could at least learn some tact. Myself, on the other hand, think that Miss Minami here is _quite _the accomplished little seamstress." Adam stated, causing the girl's face to light up, before she smiled at him. "Thank you, Mentor! That means a lot." She said, getting a smile from the boy, who internally laughed as he saw Nozomi slightly clench her fist out the corner of his eye.

"Well, we should be getting to the stage. Show's about to start." Maki stated, before Honoka nodded, and held out a hand. "Alright, girls! Same as always!" She stated, before the girls held out their hands.

"1!" Rin called out.

"2!" Nico carried on, a smile evident on her face.

"3!" Maki stated, in a tone unlike her usual cold attitude.

"4!" Hanayo cheered, her normally shy demeanour falling away, revealing a confident and strong individual.

"5!" Umi stated, her voice full of passion.

"6!" Eli contributed, her eyes glowing with anticipation.

"7!" Kotori shouted, with no signs of nervousness.

"8!" Nozomi cried out, as she smiled as widely as she could.

"9!" Honoka finished the roll call, with her voice portraying nothing of the ditzy airhead she normally was.

"μ's, Music, Start!" All 9 girls called out, as they threw their hands up...

As the music started, and the girls started to dance, even Adam and Jamie had to admit, the girls looked like goddesses on that stage, just like their group's namesake.

* * *

_"SNOW HALATION"_

_"Fushigi da ne ima no kimochi_

_Sora kara futte kita mitai_

_Tokubetsu na kisetsu no iro ga tokimeki o miseru yo_

_Hajimete deatta toki kara_

_Yokan ni sawagu kokoro no Melody_

_Tomerarenai tomaranai na・ze_

_Todokete_

_Setsunasa ni wa namae o tsukeyou ka "Snow halation"_

_Omoi ga kasanaru made matezu ni_

_Kuyashii kedo suki tte junjou_

_Binetsu no naka tameratte mo dame da ne_

_Tobikomu yuuki ni sansei mamonaku Start!_

_Oto mo naku kehai mo naku_

_Shizuka ni unmei wa kawaru_

_Korekara no mirai ni mune no kodou ga hayaku naru_

_Tatoeba komatta toki ni wa_

_Sugu kaketsukete dakishimetakute_

_Doko ni ite mo dokodemo Fly high_

_Isoide_

_Itsu no ma ni ka ookiku nari sugita "True emotion"_

_Yume dake miteru you ja tsurai yo_

_Koibito wa kimi tte iitai_

_Yasashii me ga tomadotteru iya da yo_

_Kono mama ikki ni aijou azukete Please!_

_Todokete_

_Setsunasa ni wa namae o tsukeyou ka "Snow halation"_

_Omoi ga kasanaru made matezu ni_

_Kuyashii kedo suki tte junjou_

_Binetsu no naka tameratte mo dame da ne_

_Tobikomu yuuki ni sansei mamonaku Start!"_

* * *

As the song ended, the audience cheered, and even the brothers found themselves applauding along with them. "Not half bad." Jamie said to Adam, who nodded, but not tearing his eyes away from the girls, more specifically Nozomi. Despite his hate towards her, he found he couldn't look away from the purple haired girl. Although, what he didn't know, was that his brother was having the exact same problem with Eli.

After μ's left the stage, and got changed into more suitable clothes for the weather, they walked over to the brothers, who were leaning against a nearby wall. "What did you think?" Nozomi asked, although she already had an inkling of the answer. However, she was caught off guard by Jamie stating, "Surprisingly, not half bad." "Really? You enjoyed it?" Honoka asked excitedly, getting nods from the brothers. "Normally wouldn't listen to idol music, but I gotta admit, you girls killed it out there." Adam said, drawing a smile from Nozomi, as well as the rest of μ's.

"Well, don't know about all of you, but I'm freezing! So, can we go already?" Nico demanded out of nowhere, causing the group to laugh. "Well, we still need to wait around for the results, remember, Nicocchi..." Nozomi said, getting a glare from the black-haired girl in return. "Fine, but we're leaving directly afterwards. Agreed?" She growled, getting a nod from the rest of the group. "Sounds good." Honoka said, before she shivered. "It _is _a little chilly, anyway." She said, before the sound of a loudspeaker blared across the area.

"Well, that was the last of our performances for tonight! We hope you've all enjoyed yourselves! We've sat and tallied the votes, and the winner of the final preliminaries, and the ones who will be performing for this region at the Love Live! Final, is..." The loudspeaker said, causing all the members of the crowd to fall silent, as they waited with baited breath...

"μ's!"

* * *

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed the chapter! See you all in _Chapter 3 - A New Surprise. _Madman out!**


	3. A New Surprise

**A/N: Welcome back to _Save The Last Dance! _I know, I know. _When The Brothers Cry _is getting progress made on it, but today, I was just in a Love Live! mood, so I worked on this story, and while this chapter is short, it is indeed meaningful. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3 - A New Surprise**

After that announcement, the idols of μ's had (unsurprisingly), celebrated, but afterwards, they met up with A-RISE, who declared that they held no ill will towards them, despite their loss. During this conversation, Adam and Jamie held back and talked amongst themselves, which drew the suspicion of Nozomi and Eli. After noticing this, the pair had tried to talk to them, but the brothers had quickly shot them down, before escorting the idols home, and dismissing themselves.

* * *

**1 week later...**

After μ's met up to practice a week after the final preliminaries, they had decided to take a day for themselves, and didn't even call the brothers to cover them. At Nozomi's suggestion, they had decided to visit the shrine, to 'ask the gods to bless their performance at _Love Live!_' As they climbed the steps, they were talking animately amongst themselves, but Nico made sure to keep an extremely wary eye on the bushes. _(She didn't want a repeat of last week's incident)_.

Excited as the idols were, when they reached the top of the stairs, they were shocked by what they saw; A large mat was lain out, and on it were Adam and Jamie, looking like they were wrestling! As the girls watched, Jamie flipped over Adam's back, spun, then slid through the space between his brother's legs. As he came to a stop, Adam grabbed his hand, and pulled him up to his feet. Flipping backwards as Adam leaned down, Jamie landed on his brother's back, then started to spin on his hands, his legs flying out. To the idols watching, they were surprised that Adam showed no sign of pain during the situation.

After about a minute, Jamie stopped spinning, and looked to his brother. "You good, bro?" He asked, getting a nod from Adam. "Good." Jamie replied, before standing up, and backflipping off of him. Grunting, Adam pushed himself to his feet. "Your endurance has improved, Adam. You managed to hold it." The older brother stated, as he held up a hand. Clasping it in his, Adam pulled his brother in and patted him on the back. "Well, doesn't hurt when my partner is one diet away from being 2D." Adam replied, getting a chuckle and a playful punch on the shoulder from Jamie. As the pair laughed, Adam stopped and looked behind him slightly.

"Alright, you can come out now." He called out, to the shock of the μ's members, before they sighed, and revealed themselves. "So, enjoy the show?" Jamie asked in a venomous tone, as he rolled up the mat. "W-what exactly was that? You looked like you were fighting each other, then you did...whatever that was, Harbinger." Hanayo asked, causing Adam to look at Jamie, and nod. "It's a move we made for combat. If someone comes at you, you'll be thankful for it." The elder brother explained, getting a series of nods from μ's. "So, what you lot doing here?" Adam asked. Pointing to the shrine, Nozomi said, "We're here to ask the gods to bless our performance at Love Live!" Nodding, Adam looked at his watch. "Right, well, me and Jamie will get out of your hair, then." He said, which caught the girls off guard, as his tone, which was usually laced with a hint of venom _(especially when he talked to Nozomi)_, was unnaturally quiet and...dare they say, sad?

"Adam, are you...?" Honoka started, but the boy nodded, and tapped Jamie on the shoulder. "Let's go." He said, getting a nod from his brother, before they both ran off. "Huh...fucking _rude_." Nico growled, only to receive a light slap on the shoulder from Nozomi. "It's just how they are, Nicocchi. You'll just have to learn to tolerate it." The purple-haired girl scolded, causing Nico to grumble under her breath. "Right, well, shouldn't we get to praying? We can also get some practice in as well." Maki suggested, getting nods from the girls. With that, they all prayed at the shrine, then spread out to practice their choreography.

* * *

**An Hour Later...**

After practicing for about an hour, Eli clapped her hands together, calling an end to the session. As the members of μ's collapsed in exhaustion, Nozomi spotted Eli staring out at the city. "Something on your mind, Elicchi?" She asked, sidling up beside her best friend. "Oh, it's nothing, Nozomi. I'm just thinking about the brothers." She said, causing Nozomi to raise an eyebrow. "Oh? Since when did _you _care about them?" The elder girl asked in a teasing tone, causing Eli's face to redden.

"I never _stopped_. I started dating Jamie after Adam had went through a nasty breakup with a girl. I didn't know it was you at the time. Then, due to Jamie caring more for his brother than for me, we split on bad terms. It even got to the point where we swore we'd kill each other. But despite all that, I _still _care for the two of them." Eli explained, turning to Nozomi. "Is that bad?" She asked, only to widen her eyes when Nozomi shook her head. "If anything, _I'm _the reason you broke up with Jamie. I'm the one who left Adam in the first place, which ended up spilling over into your own relationship troubles. Can you forgive me?" The girl asked, bowing to her friend. "Nozomi, there's nothing to forgive." Eli stated, causing her friend to look at her.

"Mind if I ask you something?" Eli asked, getting a nod from Nozomi. "Are you still in love with Adam? I've seen the way you look at him sometimes." She continued, just before Nozomi looked to the ground. "I won't deny it, but it hardly matters. After this job, the two of them will never see us again." The purple-haired girl said quietly, before she looked back up at Eli, her eyes soaked with tears. "You should tell him." Eli replied, as she put her hand on Nozomi's shoulder. "I can't. He's determined to believe that I sold out his client and got them killed. He'd never accept me after that." Nozomi choked out, before Eli pulled her into a hug. "Well, guess I'll need to kick his ass then. He's an idiot if he believes you'd turn on him like that." The blonde idol stated, getting a laugh from Nozomi. "I'd like to see that. I'd _pay _to see that, actually." The elder girl said, drawing another laugh, this time from Eli, as she pulled back from the hug.

"Look at that. You've got your smile back." She stated, causing Nozomi to blush. "C'mon. We should get back to practice." She continued, cutting off Nozomi's upcoming statement. Grabbing her hand, Eli pulled her best friend over to the rest of μ's...

* * *

**Later That Night...**

After wrapping up practice, the idols were all walking home together, having forgotten what they saw earlier, when they came to a sudden stop. "Can anyone else hear...music?" Umi asked, as all of the girls strained to listen. "Now that you mention it, yeah, I can. And it's coming from...that way!" Honoka said, before darting off. "Honoka!" Umi groaned, as she raced off after her. "Never a dull moment with those two, eh, Kotori?" Rin asked the ash haired girl in question, who smiled. "I wouldn't have it any other way." Kotori replied, before she led the others after them. Running round a corner, the group nearly barrelled into Honoka and Umi, who were staring transfixed at the sight before them...

In the middle of a crowd of people, a bunch of 6 people in masks were moving in tune to music, which was foreign, but Nozomi and Eli recognised the song, despite it being in English;

* * *

_"SMACK THAT_

_I feel you creeping, I can see it from my shadow,_

_Wanna jump up in my Lamborghini Gellardo,_

_Maybe go to my place and just kick it like Tai Bo,_

_And possibly bend you over,_

_Look back and watch me_

_Smack That! (All on the floor)_

_Smack That! (Give me some more)_

_Smack That! (Till you get sore)_

_Smack That! (Oh-oooh)_

_Smack That! (All on the floor)_

_Smack That! (Give me some more)_

_Smack That! (Till you get sore)_

_Smack That! (Oh-oooh)"_

* * *

As the crowd watched, Nozomi pulled out her phone, and started to record the people in front of them. "What are they doing? They look like idiots." Nico asked, as one of the people started to spin on their head. Snapping his head back, a man nearby spoke. "They're street dancing. And by God, these boys are some of the best around." He stated, causing the girls to look at him in confusion. "Street dancers? So you know who they are?" Nozomi asked, getting a shake of the head from him. "Nobody knows who they are. They wear the masks to hide their faces. They only refer to themselves as the Militia." He explained, making Nozomi raise an eyebrow, before she looked back to the dancers.

As she continued to record, three of the boys dancing flipped over the backs of the other three, spun when they landed on the ground, and slid through the opening between their partner's legs. When they came to a stop, their partners grabbed their hands, and pulled them up to their feet, immediately being followed by the ones who slid backflipping, as their partners ducked down. Landing on the backs of those that had ducked, the dancers started to spin on their hands, to the surprise of Nozomi, who had a thought of _"Why am I getting deja vu?", _but they also done it in tune to the next verse of the song...

* * *

_"Ooh, looks like another club banger_

_They better hang on when they throw this thang on_

_Get a lil'drink, they gonna flip for this Akon shit_

_You can bank on it_

_Pedicure, manicure, kitty-cat claws_

_The way she climbs up and down them poles_

_Looking like one of them Putty-Cat Dolls_

_Trying to hold my woodie back through my drawers_

_Steps upstage, didn't think I saw_

_Creeps up behind me, she's like "YOU'RE -"_

_I'm like "Yeah, I know, let's cut to the chase"_

_No time to waste, back to my place_

_Plus from the club to the crib it's like a mile away_

_Or more like a palace, shall I say_

_And plus I got a pal if your gal is game_

_In fact he is the one singing the song that's playing' (Akon!)"_

* * *

At the end of the verse, the three men who had ducked down started to straighten up, as their partners came to a halt, and used their legs to push themselves into backflips. As the three who became airborne landed, they threw down small ball-like objects, which shattered on contact with the ground, creating a giant smoke cloud when they did. When the cloud cleared, the dancers, as well as the music, were gone. Scowling, Nozomi ended the recording.

"What the...?" Maki asked, getting a chuckle from the man who had spoken to them earlier. "They always do that. Trust me, nobody's ever caught them." He said, getting a smile from Nozomi. "Really?" She asked, as she rewound the video she had recorded. "That's...interesting." She said, as she focused on one particular movement of the dance. "And it's funny. I'm sure I was hallucinating, but I think one of them made eye contact with me. Just before that smoke appeared." She said, before the man laughed. "Which one?" He asked, before Nozomi turned her phone round to show him a still image of one of the boys, dressed head to toe in black, the only thing out of place being his white mask. "That's the Mentor. He's the leader of the crew. The colours of the boys stay the same. That's the only identification we have." The man explained, causing Nozomi's eyes to widen.

"The _Mentor, _you say?" She asked, rewinding back to the start of her recording...

"That's _very _interesting."

* * *

**Later that night...**

_Robertson Residence_

As Adam and Jamie entered their home, they tensed when another voice greeted them. "Long night?" It asked. Whirling round, Adam let fly a throwing knife, which embedded into the wall beside the speaker, who was revealed to be Nozomi when his eyes adjusted. "Your aim's off." She stated bluntly, getting a scoff from her ex as he turned on the light. "It is if I was aiming to kill you. Luckily for you, you're our current paycheck." He shot back,getting a smile from Nozomi.

"What you doing here, Tojo? And how'd you get in? Last I heard, breaking and entering was illegal." Jamie demanded, before Nozomi placed a key on the table. "Is it really, when you never asked for this back?" She asked, causing Jamie to scowl at Adam, who growled under his breath. "So, what do you want?" The elder brother asked. Settling back in her chair, Nozomi asked, "You two have a fun night?" "Yeah, we _were_, until you came back into it. Why do _you _care, of all people?" Adam spat, getting another chuckle from her. "I don't. But I thought you'd like to know, I saw something you'll want to see." She explained, before sliding her phone over the table. "It's already loaded. Just hit play." She ordered, with Adam pressing the button to start the video.

As the brothers watched the video, Nozomi giggled internally when she saw them tense up. When it ended, Adam glared at Nozomi as he slid her phone back to her. "And what's this all about?" He asked, before she slid the phone back across the table. "Watch this part again. Something about it strikes me as, how you say, familiar." She stated, as Adam hit play again. When it started back up, the brothers saw that the boys in the video were performing the same move they were practicing at the shrine that morning. "Looks disturbingly similar to your so-called 'combat move', doesn't it? The way I see it, there's a number of options; 1, you've made that move up as you've said, and someone else has stole it. 2, you were copying someone else's move, making you liars. Or 3, which is my personal favourite, the move in that video and your 'combat move' are similar, because the people who perform them are one and the same." Nozomi rattled off, before raising a hand to catch the phone Adam had tossed her way. "You two are part of the Militia, aren't you?" She asked, causing Adam to scoff. "So what if we are? What, you gonna reveal our identities to the world or something?" He demanded, as Nozomi stood up. "No." She said, stepping closer to them...

"I wanna make you an offer."

* * *

**The Next Day...**

_Otonokizaka High School - Rooftop_

"I'm sorry, what? I must have heard you wrong, Nozomi. _These _two are part of that group we saw last night?" Nico demanded, pointing a finger at the brothers, who scoffed. "Better believe it, Shorty." Jamie spat, causing the girl to open hee mouth to reply, but she was cut off. "Nicocchi, enough. And yes, you heard me right. Adam and Jamie are part of the Militia. They're street dancers." Nozomi explained, before Maki cleared her throat. "So, they're street dancers. What of it?" She stated, the ever-present coldness of her tone on full display. "I'm glad you asked Maki." Nozomi replied, before turning to the brothers.

"I want you to help us win _Love Live!_"

After this statement, a few seconds of silence occurred, before the group exploded in a chorus of "HUH?" Immediately, Eli had slammed her fist against the wall. "Are you fucking serious, Nozomi? There's no way in hell I'm working with _that _asshole!" She demanded, pointing a finger at Jamie, who glared at her. "Feeling's mutual, Blondie." Jamie shot back, causing Eli to move towards him in a manner that displayed her intention to punch him. Luckily, Umi and Honoka managed to grab and pull her back.

"What would even be in this for us? I'm case you've forgotten, Tojo, we're _street dancers_, not idols. We couldn't mesh our styles even if we wanted to." Adam asked his ex, whose eyes twinkled. "How does double the payment we originally settled on work for you?" She asked, causing the brothers to look to each other. "You perform with us at _Love Live!_, I'll pay you both, and then we part ways for good. Agreed?" She continued, before extending a hand. Looking at it, Adam said, "Just one question." "Which is?" She asked, before Adam shook her hand.

"When do we start?"

* * *

**A/N: Yeahh...I went there. At least you now know the significance of the story's cover photo. Anyways, I'll see you all in _Chapter 4 - Reinforcements. _Madman out!**


	4. Reinforcements

**A/N: Welcome back to _"Save The Last Dance"_! I'll be perfectly honest here, I've had this chapter completed for a couple days now, but I've had an illness, so I've been more preoccupied with that. Anyways, enjoy the chapter, which _(I think)_, is my new longest chapter for any of my stories.**

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Reinforcements**

After the brothers agreed to work with μ's, they had went home, their new deal with Nozomi weighing heavily on their minds, but Adam had eventually quelled any notions of backing out by saying, "She's paying us double. And the best bit? We get to street dance for a bit." With that, the pair resolved to see this job through to the end, regardless of the difficulty they were _bound _to face...

* * *

**The Next Day...**

_Otonokizaka High School_

As Honoka led the way up to the rooftop, Nozomi said to the other members of μ's, "I messaged Adam that we were meeting up, and he sent back an affirmative. He and Jamie are..." She started, before Honoka opened the door, and stopped dead in her tracks. Looking past her, the girls gazed in shock at the sight that was before them.

"Apparently, they're already here." Nozomi finished, as the group of idols looked at their 'partners', who were leaning on the wall besides the door. "You took your time." Jamie spat, causing Nico to growl slightly, before Eli placed a hand on her arm to pacify her. "Apologies. We got held up." Umi said, getting a nod from Adam, as he placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Jamie, back in the cage." He stated, before the elder brother relaxed. As he straightened up, μ's could see that, instead of their standard jackets, the brothers were wearing black tracksuit bottoms and vests, Adam's being black and Jamie's in red. Due to this, they could spy that their arms, especially Adam's, were quite muscular. _"He could suffocate me with those, and I'd **thank **him." _Nozomi thought to herself, before shaking her head to clear it, despite somewhat enjoying the notion.

"So, how's this going to work?" Jamie asked, cracking his shoulder. "Well, how about you see what we've got so far, and we'll discuss how to factor your moves into it?" Honoka suggested, getting a shrug from the brothers. "Fair play." Adam replied, before the girls spread out into their starting positions. "Adam, could you be so kind as to press play?" Nozomi asked her ex, who sighed. "Fine." He spat, walking over to the music player they had brought, before looking at them. "Ready?" He called out, getting nods from each of them. "Alright then, here we go." He said, pressing the play button...

* * *

As the girls danced, Jamie lightly elbowed his brother in the side. "There's _no _way we can move with this beat. Too slow." He explained, getting a nod from Adam, who didn't look away from the idol's performance. "Aye, you may be right. But we don't run from a job, Jamie. Rule number 1. You _know _that." The younger brother replied, getting a scowl from Jamie. "Good point. But c'mon, bro, even you've gotta admit, this idea's stupid. Idols and street _don't mix_. So why you so eager to leap to these girl's aid?" Harbinger replied, causing Adam to scoff. "I'm _not_. The sooner we finish this job, the sooner we never see Tojo or Ayase again. Also, you _know _how much I love to dance when I get an opportunity." He stated, causing Jamie to concede his point and shrug, just before the music came to an end, and the idols ceased their performance.

"So, how was that?" Honoka asked, as μ's tried to regain their breath. "Not half bad." Adam replied, pushing off the wall. "However, Miss Kosaka, could you show me that final move of yours again?" He continued, causing Honoka to smile and nod. "Yes, sir!" She stated, before performing the action that he asked. "Like that?" She asked when she finished, holding the pose. "Exactly. It's not _bad_, but..." He said, before moving behind her. "May I?" He asked, getting a nod from the girl. "Alright, then..." He said, placing his hands on her waist, noticing that she tensed slightly, before relaxing. "Alright, now, when you next perform that move, I want you to try two things, alright?" He said in an authoritative tone, getting a nod from Honoka. "Which are?" She asked, before Adam pushed her leg slightly further outwards with his foot. "Does that hurt?" He asked, before Honoka shook her head. "Good. Next time you do that, put that leg out a bit further. I also want you to try..." He said, before making her straighten her back more.

"_That_. Try to keep your back straighter. Not by too much, mind you. We're trying to make this look better. We're not trying to cripple you. Think you can try it?" He asked, getting a feverish nod from Honoka. "Very well, then. Wanna give it a shot?" He asked, stepping out from behind her. "Sure!" She replied, as he stepped over to the music player. "Alright. Here goes..." He said, pressing the play button. As instructed, Honoka performed the move, exactly as Adam had indicated. Looking to him, Honoka was happy to see that he was clapping. "Well done, Miss Kosaka!" The street dancer said, as the rest of μ's got back to their feet. "Thanks, Adam. But please, call me Honoka." The girl replied, getting a smile from Adam, which only grew when he saw Nozomi scowl out the side of his vision.

"Well, how about we see what _you _two can do?" Nico demanded, causing the brothers to laugh. "Happily. But if we're doing that, I warn you, we can't dance to your tune. It's too slow for us. If you want us to work with you, it'll have to be more along the lines of this." Adam explained, before tossing a MP3 player to Maki. As she pressed play, the girls looked back to Adam, as he nodded to Jamie, who pushed himself off the wall, and took up a position across from Adam. As the song dropped the beat, the pair started to move in lightning fast rhythm with the music, eventually coming to a stop to catch their breath as the song ended. Looking at their partners, the two simply got to their feet, as only Honoka, Hanayo, Rin and Kotori clapped.

"See? Our style's too fast for you to dance to. What we've just watched proves it. But if you could mix a tune like _that _into your performance, then we'd be getting somewhere." Jamie stated, his first words in the past few minutes. Humming in acknowledgement, Maki placed a finger on her chin. "I _suppose _I could try to come up with a tune more suited to you two." She said, as she passed the player back to Adam, who had collapsed onto the ground, out of breath.

"Well, the idea's good, but we're forgetting one thing." Nico piped up, drawing the group's attention. "Which is, Nicocchi?" Nozomi asked, making the pigtailed girl scowl, before she continued. "We've only got _two _male dancers. We'd need _more _if this idea is going to work." She explained, making the idols look to the brothers. "I guess that's true..." Hanayo said, before they were all caught off guard by the sound of a phone and a knock on the door to the roof.

* * *

Looking to his phone, Adam smirked and said, "Hold that thought.", before getting up and opening the door. On the other side, μ's saw that there were a quartet of boys, dressed the same as the brothers, except their vests were different colours. However, the bigger shock was when Jamie shot to his feet and embraced all of them one by one. "Alright, lads?" The elder brother asked the newcomers. As μ's got to their feet, Nozomi went to ask Adam something, but he cut her off by addressing the whole group at once. "Ladies, I _thought _this would be a problem, so I asked these guys to come help. µ's, meet the Militia." He explained, as the newcomers waved to the girls. "Hey, instead of introductions, why don't we show them what we got?" Jamie asked, before pulling out his phone. A second later, there was music blaring out the phone's speaker.

"Alright, good idea, bro. Okay, so first off, we've got our floor master, Hybrid!" Adam called out, before one of the boys, this one wearing a dark blue vest, stepped forward, rubbed his hands together, then started to spin on his hands, just like the group had seen during the street performance, except this boy was in a completely different league. The speed of his movement shocked the girls, as he kept changing the hand on which he spun on a dime, eventually spinning onto his back, before he lifted the lower half of his body off the ground, and spun on his head. After a couple of seconds of this, he brought his hands down and flipped back onto his feet. Looking to each other, the members of μ's couldn't help but be impressed.

Smirking at the idol's stunned faces, Adam called out, "We've got Doc, the man with no bones!" Immediately, a blonde-haired boy in a gold-coloured vest stepped forward, and what he did next, both fascinated and disgusted the spectating idols. He, for lack of a better term, crumpled to the ground, but stopped short of actually hitting the concrete, holding himself up with some unknown means, before he moved backwards, moving his legs in circles as he did so. He didn't even convey any pain on his face as he pushed himself forwards and back onto his feet. _"Does this guy even **have **a skeleton?" _Nico thought to herself, before Adam moved onto the next boy.

"Blink, Blink can groove and shake!" The Mentor called out, prompting a boy in grey to slide in front of the idols, and immediately duck into a spin. Coming back up, he moved his legs in a lighting pace, spinning them over one another, before letting himself drop to the floor. Picking himself up, he kicked one of his legs through the space between his arm and the ground, before performing another spin, this time pointing his back towards the ground as he held himself up, and sliding out of the way of the next boy. The girls were so impressed by his moves, Nozomi was sure at least _one _of them wolf-whistled.

"The popping tapper, Quake!" Adam stated, as a fair-skinned man leapt forward, placed one foot on the ground, and spun, putting his entire weight on his leg. Coming a stop in front of Adam, he held out a hand, which Adam took, and slid downwards into a split, making the idols watching wince. Immediately afterwards, he bounced back up, and turned towards the idols, but his movements confused them. He moved in a juttering motion, as if he was a robot. _"Huh. That's...impressive." _Eli thought to herself, as Quake walked robotically to the side, allowing the last boy to take the stage.

"And last but not least, Harbinger, my good ladies!" Adam called out, before Jamie slid forwards, and started to spin on his hands, just as Hybrid had done earlier. However, when he started to slow down, he swung one of his legs out across the rooftop in an arc, before pulling his entire body weight round, and launching himself off the concrete, in what turned out to be a frontflip. Landing on the ground feet-first, he bowed to the girls, but Adam saw the glare and smug grin his brother shot towards Eli. As Jamie walked back over to the Militia, Honoka looked to the rest of her friends.

"Alright, girls, I think this is going to work." She said, before Jamie scoffed and looked to her. "_Work_? We're gonna kick some ass!" He piped up, before the idols smiled, and stepped forward to meet their new 'partners'...

* * *

**Later...**

"So, since we can't try to mesh our dance styles today, I propose that we get to know one another." Umi suggested, getting nods from the group. "That sounds fair." The man named Doc said, before Umi smiled. "Well, there's one thing I want to know. How'd you all meet? I was introduced to all of Adam's friends when we were dating, but _we've _never met." Nozomi asked, getting a chuckle from the one called Quake. "That's cause we met _after _you two broke up." He laughed, before Adam shot him a glare. "_Riddick..._" He said in a dangerous tone, causing the man's grin to falter. "Sorry, boss." Quake said, looking down to the floor.

"So, _Riddick_, huh?" Honoka asked, getting a laugh from Hybrid, which drew her attention. "Yep. Like the brothers here, we use aliases when we perform. I'm Cameron Goldie. _He's _Ryan Clougherty." The boy in blue said, pointing towards Blink. "Hello!" The one in grey said, waving to the idols. "Doc's real name is Carlisle. He and Riddick are brothers." Cameron continued, pointing to the so-called 'Man With No Bones', who chuckled. "Adoptive. But we might as well be biological." He explained, causing the idols to nod in understanding.

"So how'd you all meet, nya~?" Rin asked, before the boys looked to Adam and Jamie, who looked away. "After Tojo and I broke up, our mother taught me street dancing to take my mind off it. At first it was just me, but Jamie joined in when he broke up with Ayase. It was then we decided to form a crew, and perform in between protection jobs." Adam explained, getting a sad look from Nozomi, who felt a pang in her chest. _"Please, don't speak like that, Adam. Please don't make out that you forgot me that easily." _She pleaded internally, as Eli looked to the rest of the Militia. Little did Nozomi know, her best friend was thinking along the same lines she was, albeit towards the elder Robertson brother.

"So, who joined first, after Adam and Jamie?" Eli asked, just prior to Carlisle and Riddick raising their hands. "They found us performing together." Carlisle explained, before he looked to his 'brother'. "You wanna tell them, or should I?" He asked, getting a shrug from the other boy. "Fine, then."Carlisle stated, turning back to the idols. "If I remember correctly, it was about two weeks after Adam & Jamie started looking for members..."

* * *

_"**FLASHBACK**:_

**_2 Years Ago..._**

_Vale, Scotland_

_"So, another bust. You sure that we're looking in the right place, bro?" Jamie asked, as he and Adam walked down the town's main street. "Mum said Vale's the street dancing capital of Scotland, Jamie. If we're looking for crew members, we'll find them here." Adam replied, causing his brother to shrug. "Fair enough. So, where to next?" As Adam went to reply, he stopped, and looked down the street. "Hear that?" He asked, causing Jamie to listen intently. "Yeah, it's music. Good beat, too." He stated, before Adam nodded. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" The younger brother said, before taking off, his brother following close behind. **"This is gonna be my whole day, isn't it?" **Jamie thought to himself._

_Rounding a corner, the brothers gazed in amazement at what they saw; A crowd of people were gathered round a pair of boys, who were moving in robotic rhythm to the beat if the music playing. They gazed, transfixed, as one of the dancers, a blonde man, dropped downwards, with the speed of his fall giving Adam reason to pause. To him, the man moved his body as if it was entirely boneless. **"Does this guy even have a skeleton?" **Adam thought, as he watched the man, who, by what he could only say was magic, straightened back up, without ever pushing himself with his feet. He then moved his gaze to the other dancer, who had remained standing, and was still moving in rhythm to the music. To Adam, he could have been forgiven if he mistook the man for a robot. A few seconds later, the music stopped, as the boy's performance came to an end. Applauding, the crowd started to either disperse, or go up to offer their commentary on the show. Adam and Jamie were two of the latter._

_"That was sick!" Adam called out, as he and Jamie approached the pair. Looking to them, the blonde man smiled. "Thanks. Worked on that routine for a while." He said, shaking Adam's hand. "It shows. By the way, you two in a crew?" Jamie asked, as he shook the man's hand. "We've been looking for one to take us, but they've either been too full, or they've not got any interest in using our style of dance." The other man explained, before jerking his head towards his partner, a fair-skinned man who had kept silent. "It's starting to demoralize my brother there." He continued, before Adam looked to Jamie,who shrugged._

_"What if you could stop looking?" The younger brother asked, causing the pair to look to him. "We've just started a crew. We're still new, but I think we could use you and your brother there. What do you say?" Adam explained, holding out his hand. Looking at it, the blonde man looked to his partner. "What'd you think, Riddick?" He asked, getting a nod from the other man, who had risen to his feet. "Hell yes!" He said, in a deep tone. "Very well." The blonde dancer replied, before turning back to Adam. "We're in, Mister...?" He started, trailing off when he realised he didn't know his new partner's names. "Call me Adam. Adam Robertson. My brother here's Jamie. Looking forward to working with you, Riddick and ...?" The younger Robertson asked, realising that he had suffered the same setback as the other man. As he shook Adam's hand, the man said..._

_"Call me Carlisle. Pleasure to meet you, Adam, Jamie."_

**_FLASHBACK END_****_"_**

* * *

**Back in the present day...**

"So, you just up and joined like that?" Nico asked, getting shrugs from Carlisle and Riddick. "Pretty much. And when Adam showed us what he could do, we decided to name him the one who'd lead the Militia." Riddick stated, causing Nozomi to turn to her ex. "Impressive." She stated, getting a shrug from the boy. "Never really cared, to be honest with you." He replied bluntly, shutting down Nozomi's attempt at conversation. _"God, Nozomi, give it up. He's not interested. You're looking desperate at this point. And that's coming from **me**." _Maki thought, shooting a sideways look to Nico, before turning to Ryan.

"So, _Blink, _how'd _you _join the Militia?" She asked, saying his alias with a teasing tone, which drew a chuckle from the boy. "I was actually the next to join after Quake & Doc. But there's not much to tell." He said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously, attempting to move the conversation onto a different topic, but Maki caught onto his attempt. "Nice try. Own up." She ordered, making Ryan look to Adam, before sighing. "Fine. It went like this..."

* * *

**_"FLASHBACK:_**

**_1 month after recruiting Quake & Doc..._**

_"So, **that **went well. Where to now, Mentor?" Riddick stated, as he, along with the other members of the Militia, walked down the street. Since he and Carlisle had joined up with the Robertson brothers, their crew had steadily climbed up the ranks to become a serious competitor for the best in Vale, and their victory in their most recent dance competition had only helped boost their popularity. "Careful, Quake. Keep that tone going, and I'll think you ain't interested in the crew anymore." Adam shot back, causing Carlisle and Jamie to laugh. "It's not that. I'm just thinking that we need more people. You know, to shake things up." Riddick replied, getting a shrug from Carlisle as he looked to Adam._

_"He's got a point, Mentor." He said, getting a nod from Adam, who stretched. "Fair point, Doc. But we've approached all the good dancers in Vale. No one else is interested, or they're already in a crew." Jamie stated, causing Doc to look to him. "Not **everyone**, Harbinger." He said, causing Quake to adopt a Cheshire grin, and the brothers to get a confused look..._

**_Later..._**

_"Hey, Doc. Same to you, Quake. What's up?" The boy in grey asked, shouldering his bag, as he grabbed onto Carlisle & Riddick's hands, and pulled them in, patting them on the back. "Not much, Ryan." Doc replied, before the boy saw Adam and Jamie standing behind his friends. "So, those your new crewmates?" He asked, getting nods from the QuakeDoc pair, as they had come to be called. _

_"Yep, that's them. Ryan, meet Jamie Robertson, also known as Harbinger..." Carlisle explained, pointing to the older Robertson, who raised a hand in greeting. "S'up?" He asked, getting a nod from Ryan. "S'up?" He replied in kind, shaking Jamie's hand._

_"And next up, meet the Militia's leader, Adam Robertson, the Mentor. He's Jamie's younger brother." Carlisle continued, before pointing to Adam, who held out a hand. "Nice to meet you, Ryan." The Militia leader said, as Ryan shook his hand. Now that they were closer, Adam could see that the boy was wearing what looked to be a dog tag around his neck. "Same. Any friend of Carlisle and Riddick is a friend of mine." The boy replied, getting a chuckle from Carlisle. "The hell you laughing at?" Ryan asked, turning back to his friend. "Funny you said that, Ryan, as we've got a favour to ask." Doc said, causing Ryan to raise an eyebrow. "Go on..." The boy stated, although he had a wary edge to his voice._

_"We want you to bring Blink back out." Carlisle explained, causing his friend to relax. "Oh, is that all? Then yeah, I'm in!" Ryan stated, turning to Adam. "Would you allow me the honour of joining your crew?" He asked, holding out a hand. As Adam went to reply, the group was surprised when they heard the sound of Timbaland's "The Way I Are" blaring. _

_"Shit, give me a second." Ryan stated, diving his hand into his pocket. "It's my mum." He said, withdrawing his phone and looking at the screen. "Oh, my God." Riddick groaned, as Ryan sent a reply to the text he had received. "What?" Ryan asked, picking up on his friend's tone. "That is **not **your ringtone, is it?" Quake asked, despite trying to hold back laughter. "What, it's the coolest thing ever! Alright, fine. Here, listen!" Ryan shot back, before selecting the song from his phone's playlist. Immediately, the full song started to blare out of the speakers._

_"THE WAY I ARE:_

_I ain't got no money_

_I ain't got no car to take you on a date_

_I can't even buy you flowers_

_But together we can be the perfect soul mates"_

_As the song had been playing, Ryan had started to bounce to the beat. "Here we go, h-here we, watch me, watch me!" He said, before he started to walk up a nearby set of stairs. "Alright, Ryan..." Adam said, crossing his arms, "Let's see what you got." Smirking, Ryan turned back to face them, just as the song started its chorus..._

_"Talk to me, girl_

_Oh, baby, it's alright now, you ain't gotta flaunt for me_

_If we go and touch, you can still touch my love, it's free_

_We can work without the perks just you and me_

_Thug it out 'til we get it right_

_Baby if you strip, you can get a tip_

_'Cause I like you just the way you are_

_(I'm about to strip and I'm well equipped_

_Can you handle me the way I are?)_

_I don't need the G's or the car keys_

_Boy I like you just the way you are_

_Let me see you strip, you can get a tip_

_'Cause I like, I like, I like..."_

_From the beginning of the chorus, Ryan had never stopped moving. First, he had started to pull on his shirt lightly, working his way down, before pushing his hand into his pocket. Moving with the tune of the music, he stepped slowly to the side twice, then spun. It was at this point that the Robertson spectators were impressed. "What?" Adam said, a smile on his face, as he watched Ryan turn to the side & move his right arm forwards as if he was going for a punch, only to retract it back and shoot it forwards again, a move Adam noticed was akin to the way a piston moved inside an engine. Next, Ryan took off the backpack, and let it roll down the stairs, before placing one of his feet on the step below him, and turning backwards while stepping downwards onto the step._

_As they bounced to the beat, now fully impressed by Ryan's skill, Adam and Jamie could only gaze in fascination at what Blink did next. In quick succession, he raised his hands up slightly in a repeat motion, leaning backwards as he did so each time. When his back was near the steps, he straightened back up, then bent backwards once again, however this time, he done the lean in one big movement. "Whoa!" Jamie exclaimed, as Ryan straightened back up._

_Reaching to the front of his neck, Ryan grabbed his dog tag, and pulled it all the way around his head, while stepping backwards up the stairs. Now, he was at the top. Making one last spin, Ryan stepped backwards, before taking one step forward, and flipping off the stairs. Due to his momentum, he cleared the entirety of the steps he had just climbed up. When he landed on the ground, he tucked into a roll, and came to a stop in front of Adam. Straightening back up, he reached for his phone, and stopped the music._

_"You're in." Adam said immediately, causing a smile to appear on Ryan's face..._

**_FLASHBACK END_****_"_**

* * *

**Present day...**

"Not much to tell, huh?" Maki asked sarcastically. Ryan's story had been a lot longer than Carlisle and Riddick's. "Shut up." Ryan said, looking to the ground. "It's embarrassing to remember." He said, causing the group to laugh. "No, I'll tell you what's embarrassing; having _that _song as your ringtone." Jamie piped up, causing Ryan to glare at him. "Oh, that right, you son of a..." He started, before tackling Jamie to the ground. Shooting to their feet, µ's went to help, but Adam held up a hand. "Leave them be." Looking down to the pair, the girls saw that the pair were laughing. "You still fight like shit. You still fight like shit!" Jamie said, as he managed to pin Ryan to the ground. "Alright, you win...dick." Ryan groaned, before Jamie released him, and pulled him up to his feet.

"So, by process of elimination, that leaves Hybrid. How'd you join the Militia?" Kotori asked, getting a smile from Cameron. "Well, obviously, I was the last one to join the Militia, but it ain't exactly a glamorous tale. I just up and asked them if I could join, and they let me when they saw my skills. That's it. It all started when they were looking for a place to practice..."

* * *

**_"FLASHBACK:_**

**_Not long after recruiting Blink..._**

_"Alright, the best I can do for you is to fit you in with Cameron's class." The owner of the studio said, causing the Militia members to look to the boy in question. "You don't get in the way of his dancing class, you can practice here. If you can't even work with **that**, then I'm afraid you'll have to look elsewhere." He continued. Looking to the rest of his crew, Adam shrugged and said, "Better than nothing. Besides, everywhere else is taken.", getting nods from the rest of them._

_Well, **almost **the rest of them._

_"This is **not **gonna work." Ryan groaned, as the owner left the room..._

**_1 week later..._**

_Well, Ryan was (only partially) wrong. The Militia found they could practice freely. It was **Cameron **who ended up having a problem, as his dancing class would constantly be distracted by watching the street dancers. One day, about a week after the Militia came into the studio, Cameron had had enough._

_"C'mon, guys!" He groaned at his students, who all ignored him, and looked towards the Militia. Sighing, the dancing teacher turned and looked at the other group in the room, before sighing. "Fuck it." He said, before walking over. "Hey, Mentor!" He called out, drawing the boy in black's attention._

_"What's up, Cameron?" Adam asked, as he and his crew walked over. "I wanna be in your crew." Cameron replied, making the Militia smirk. "Look, Cameron, I appreciate the thought, but, no offense, cha-cha-cha really doesn't mesh with what we're doing here." Jamie explained, making Cameron smirk himself. "Yeah, so I cha-cha, who cares? Pays the bills, and chicks dig it." He stated, making Riddick laugh. "Do they really?" He asked. Shrugging, Cameron continued. "Regardless, I have been known to get pretty 'crunked', if you know what I mean." He rattled off, before Ryan looked to Adam. _

_"This competition we've got coming up is gonna be hard enough as it is. We don't need any help from 'Rico Suavee' over here." He stated, shooting a look to Cameron. "Oh, ouch!" He said sarcastically. "'Rico Suavee', huh? You don't think I got it, do you?" The dancing teacher asked of Blink. "Well, no offense, but you haven't shown that you do." Carlisle piped up, making Cameron shrug. "Good point. So, you wanna see what I got?" He asked, starting to unbutton his shirt. "No. No, we don't wanna see what you got!" Ryan said, as Cameron tossed his shirt to the side, revealing a blue vest top underneath. "Hit the music." He said to Carlisle, who turned on the stereo, which began to play a beat. _

_"Watch." Cameron said, stepping back, as Adam nodded. "Alright, Cameron, the floor's all yours. Let's see what you can do." He stated, getting a nod from Cameron, who took one look at his class while rubbing his hands, before executing a flurry of hand spins, even faster than any move Ryan could perform. Looking to his crew, Adam saw they were transfixed on what Cameron was doing, as were the man's students. As the Militia moved closer to get a better view, Cameron pushed himself backwards onto his feet. Pausing for a second, Cameron then launched himself back to the floor, his shoulder taking the brunt of the impact, before moving into spinning on said shoulder for a few seconds. Placing his foot on the floor, he pushed himself off the floor, coming to a stop to catch his breath._

_"Bravo!" Carlisle called out, as he and Riddick applauded. "I can't believe it!" Riddick chimed in, which caused Cameron to shrug. "Whatever." He shot bluntly, before walking off. Looking to Jamie, who shrugged, Adam looked back towards Cameron._

_"When you available for practice?"_

**_FLASHBACK END"_**

* * *

**Back in the present...**

"So, I'm guessing that they call you Hybrid..." "'Cause I dance 2 styles? Yeah." Cameron said, interrupting Rin, who smiled at him. "After Cameron joined, we began to win competition after competition. He really is our ace in the hole." Carlisle explained, getting a laugh from Cameron. "You guys could hold your own, even without my joining in. But, I think that enough's been said about us. What about μ's? There has to be a story there." The boy in blue said, before the girls looked to Honoka. "Well, it's not exactly exciting..." She said, before beginning to explain the idol's history...

* * *

**A few minutes later...**

"...and that's pretty much it." Umi finished, making the boys widen their eyes. Even Adam and Jamie, who had been looking out over the city, had turned and listened to the idol's story. "Damn. Your story's got ours beat by a long shot." Carlisle stated, getting smiles from each of the girls. "Not really surprising, if you think about it. These girls are all completely different, but they all share a love for being idols, whereas each member of the Militia is similar to the others in some way, besides loving to street dance." Adam piped up, making the girls look to him and nod.

"He's got a point." Kotori said, causing Adam to crack his neck. "Course I do." He said in a joking tone, before looking at his watch. "What d'you lot say we get going? It's kinda late." He asked, prompting everyone else present to look to their own watches. "Good idea. Could we meet back up here tomorrow?" Eli asked, getting nods from the Militia, although Jamie simply gave a jerk of his head. "Sure. Shall we?" Cameron asked, gesturing towards the door to the roof...

A couple minutes later, the two groups were exiting the school. "Thanks again, you guys, for partnering with us. With your help, _Love Live! _is ours for sure!" Honoka stated, making the boys smile and nod. "No problem, Honoka. The pleasure's all...WATCH OUT!" Adam went to reply, before he and the Militia shot out their hands, and pulled μ's back from crossing the road, just as a truck roared past, blaring its horn. Falling backwards onto the ground, the boys saw that they had managed to save all of the girls, but some of them were more unfortunate than others; Cameron had pulled Hanayo and Rin out of the way, Carlisle made himself land underneath Honoka, Umi & Kotori, Riddick had grabbed Maki, and Ryan had protected Nico. Adam and his brother, however, had been the most unlucky, with them landing on top of Nozomi and Eli, respectively.

Looking down, Adam locked eyes with Nozomi, who immediately erupted into a blush. "Adam, I..." She started, but she was cut off by the boy asking, "You good?" Closing her mouth, Nozomi simply nodded, before Adam pulled her up to her feet. "Nothing sprained?" He asked, which drew a look from her. "Adam, I'm _fine._" She stated, before the boy reluctantly nodded, and turned to the rest of the group, missing the raise of an eyebrow towards Nozomi, courtesy of Jamie.

"Everyone else good?" He asked, before the rest of the group nodded. "We're good. Just a little shaken up." Honoka said, getting a nod from Adam, who turned to his brother. "Ayase doing good?" He enquired, getting a reply of "Just making sure." Turning to the blonde, Jamie asked, "Well?" "I'm fine. No damage." Eli stated, but Jamie wasn't convinced. "You sure?" He asked, causing Eli to glare at him. "Jamie, I said I'm _good_. Back off!" She spat, making Jamie tense. Immediately, her face turned apologetic.

"Jamie, I..." "Forget it." The Harbinger stated coldly, cutting off her statement. "Blondie's all good, boss!" He called out, getting a nod from his brother, who looked to Eli, who was staring at Jamie. "Alright, then. I guess we can take you guys home. Unless you'd rather go yourselves?" The Militia leader asked, before the girls shook their heads. "We'll be fine. Thanks, anyways!" Honoka said cheerfully, as the idols picked themselves up. "See you tomorrow, guys!" She called out, waving to them as she ran off. "Honoka, wait up!" Kotori cried out, as she and Umi took off after their childhood friend.

"I'll be fine. Thanks for the offer, though." Nico said, before walking off herself. "Kayo-chin, Maki-chan and I live in the same direction. We'll be fine, nya~!" Rin squealed, pulling her two fellow first years along with her. "Rin, slow down! You're gonna rip my arm off!" Maki scolded, before the trio disappeared from sight. This only left the Militia with Nozomi and Eli. "Riddick, Carlisle. Could you walk me home?" Eli asked, getting nods from the two, before Adam sighed.

"You'd be better off if Harbinger takes you home. He's the only one who knows where your home is. You'll get there quicker." He stated, causing Jamie, as well as Eli, to snap their necks towards him. "I'm sorry, bro, but you _know _I'm right." He continued, cutting off Jamie's response. "He's got a point, Elicchi." Nozomi piped up, causing her best friend to sigh, before nodding. "Fine." She stated, shouldering her bag. "Shall we?" She asked, prompting Jamie to gesture forward. "Lead the way." As the pair walked past him, Adam grabbed Jamie by the arm. "I'm only gonna say this once. Play. Nice. Got it?" He demanded, before Jamie smirked. "Boss, she's part of the group we're protecting. We're all good." The Harbinger replied, before freeing his arm and walking to catch up with the blonde idol.

"Actually, Mentor, could you walk me home?" Nozomi asked, getting a series of smirks from the remaining members of the Militia, as Adam sighed again. "Fine." Turning to his crew, he jerked his head. Nodding, the street dancers took their leave. "Let's get this over with." He said, turning back to Nozomi. "Okay." Turning round, she began to lead the Mentor in the direction of her home...

* * *

**A few minutes later...**

"Alright, spill it. Why'd you want _me _of all people to walk you home?" Adam demanded, after Nozomi unlocked her door. "Can you come inside? It's getting cold out here. I promise, I'll answer your question." She asked, noticing that Adam clenched his hand into a fist. "_Fine_. But make it quick. I've got a practice with the Militia later." He growled, making Nozomi nod, before he entered the hall, closing the door behind him.

After sitting down at her table, Adam looked to Nozomi and asked, "So, what's up?" Sitting at the chair next to him, Nozomi turned to him, her gaze locked onto the floor. "Adam, I'm sorry for asking this, but...do you still think that I sold you out?" She asked, getting a scoff from Adam. "Are you for fucking _real_?" He growled, making her jump at his tone. "Tojo, you're the _only _person I told about him. Other than the people involved with the job, you're the _only _one who knew who he was." He continued, before he saw Nozomi's eyes welling up with tears.

"Adam, I _swear_, I had nothing to do with that. What will it take for you to believe me?" She cried out, reaching for him, only for Adam to jerk away. "Then how do you explain the fact that he got killed the day _after _I told you who he was?" The Mentor demanded, causing Nozomi to fall silent. "That's what I thought." He spat, rising to his feet. "The Militia will help you win this competition, then I'm gone." He stated, getting a single nod from his ex, who stared blankly at the table. "Good. Now, I've got a practice to get to." Picking up his bag, he walked over to the door, and slammed it shut behind him. At her solitary spot at the table, Nozomi clenched her hands into fists, as tears began to flow from her eyes. As she cried, she thought to herself...

_"Adam, I swear, I'll prove my innocence to you. And when I do, I hope you'll show me the love you once did again."_

* * *

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed that! And here's another bit of honesty; I really _hate_ this version of Adam. He may be a self-insert of myself, but at this point in the story, I absolutely despise him for his treatment of Nozomi, who is one of my favorite characters in the entirety of anime. Anyways, I'll see you all in _Chapter 5 - Dark Horse_.**

**Madman out!**


	5. Dark Horse

**A/N: Welcome back to _Save The Last Dance! _Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Dark Horse**

The next day, after getting ready, the brothers had once again journeyed to Otonokizaka's rooftop, but as he walked through the door, Adam had been sent to the ground by a punch coming from his side, which connected with his jaw. Looking up, the 'Mentor' saw that all of μ's was there, as was the rest of the Militia. Getting back to his feet, he spat a glob of phlegm onto the ground. "Not a half bad right hook you got there, Ayase." He laughed towards the blonde idol, who was glaring daggers at him.

"You motherfucking son of a bitch!" Eli yelled, going to throw another punch, only to be stopped by Jamie, who grabbed the fist. "Back off, Blondie." He growled, pushing his ex back. "After the state he left Nozomi in yesterday, he deserves _much _worse!" The blonde spat, glaring at the boy in black, who scoffed. "Come on, then. Jamie, let her come." Adam stated, a smile adorning his face. Nodding, Jamie stepped back and leant against the wall. Scowling, Eli clenched her fist, only for Nozomi to grab her arm.

"Elicchi, _don't_." The purple-haired girl said, causing Eli to look to her. "Listen to her, Eli. There's nothing to be gained from this." Umi stated, drawing the blonde's attention to her. "Umi, if it was Kotori, or Honoka, in Nozomi's position, what would _you _do?" Eli asked, causing Umi to briefly glance towards her two friends, before nodding. "Fine." She sighed, walking over, and pulling Nozomi away from Eli. "Do it." She said to her senior, who nodded, and turned to face Adam.

"Umi, let me go! I have to stop her!" Nozomi pleaded, struggling to free herself from Umi's grip. "She needs to do this, Nozomi. I'm sorry." The blue-haired idol replied, as she worked desperately to keep a hold on her friend. "Honoka, Rin, help me!" She called out, causing her friends to nod, and rush to help her restrain Nozomi.

"Alright, Ayase..." Adam laughed, gesturing for the girl to come at him. "Let's see what you got. Keep in mind though; That punch you hit me with? That was your _only _free shot." He continued, shooting her a cocky smirk. "Fine." Eli said, cracking her knuckles. "You really sure you wanna do this?" Adam asked, getting a scoff from his opponent. "After what you did to Nozomi?" She demanded, before shaking her head. "You're done, asshole." With that, she lunged at him, aiming a punch at his head, ignoring Nozomi's cry of...

"ELICCHI!"

* * *

It was over in an instant.

"So, learned your lesson?" Adam laughed, looking at Eli, who was sprawled out on the ground. He had moved so quick, the group had hardly even caught it. As Eli had thrown her punch, the Mentor had ducked under it, and grabbed his opponent's arm. He had then delivered a hard elbow to her chest, which knocked the air out of her, then pulled her over his shoulder by the arm, resulting in her landing on her back.

"Fuck. You." Eli coughed out, as she picked herself up. "Still got fight in you? Impressive. But stupid." Adam spat, raising a fist. Before he could bring it down, it was stopped by Ryan. "Mentor, stop. You've made your point. She's had enough." He said, getting Adam to look down at Eli, before lowering his hand, and nodding.

"Alright, so I think it's clear that we've got some uneasy ground here." Cameron said, as Adam leant on the wall beside Jamie. "Anybody else got something to get off their chest?" He asked, looking round the group. "No? Good." He stated, when nobody answered. "Now, we can focus on why we're _really _here." Carlisle stated, getting nods from the rest of the group, but he knew, without even looking, that Eli was glaring at Adam, who would no doubt have a smirk across his face.

"Miss Nishikino..." He started, turning to the red headed girl. "How goes the music for our performance?" He asked, prompting Maki to shrug. "It's hard to come up with that kind of track. Especially when I've never really listened to your kind of music before." She said, making the blonde boy nod. "Well, how about we skip that problem entirely?" Riddick piped up, drawing his partner's attention. "What you got in mind, brother?" Carlisle asked, as Riddick straightened up. "We remix a song, like we usually do, and perform that. The ladies could dance their own way to it." He stated, which caused the idols to adopt a wide-eyed look.

"Y-ou want _us_ to...s-street dance?" Hanayo asked, only to sigh in relief when Carlisle shook his head. "No, Miss Koizumi, that's not what he's suggesting. What he's saying is; We take a track that will work for you, and a track for us, and mix them together. Idol and street combined." The blonde explained, getting nods from the group. "It's actually not a half bad plan. One thing, though..." Ryan said, before looking to Nozomi. "Would the competition _allow _that kind of thing?" He asked, before the purple haired girl thought hard for a second.

"They should be okay with it, if we perform as an encore. We'll just need to make sure that we wow the crowd enough for them to _want _one." She said, before the group nodded. "Sweet. Means we won't need to wait for a new song. All we need is to choose the two songs." Cameron piped up. "Yeah, just means we'll need to have our guy remix it." Adam replied, before he looked to his watch. "Right, we'll get back to you lot on the music. But since we're here, how about we actually get some practice done?" He asked, getting nods from the group. "But if we don't have music for you..." Umi went to say, but Ryan cut her off. "We'll practice at the other side of the roof. We'll just keep ourselves in shape for the show." He stated, before everyone got to their feet. "Sounds good!" Honoka said, before the group nodded.

"Hey!" Eli stated, grabbing Adam's arm as he went to follow the Militia. "What, _Blondie_?" He snapped towards her. "After _Love Live!_, me and you, we're gonna settle up." She snarled in reply, which drew a smirk from Adam. "Fine with me, _Ayase_." He shot back, shaking his arm free, before heading off to join his crew. "Elicchi..." Nozomi said, walking up beside her best friend, "You coming?" Nodding, Eli got into position alongside the rest of μ's, as they began their practice...

* * *

**About an hour later...**

"Ack! I'm done!" Honoka breathed out, as she and the other idols collapsed to the ground. "Same here, nya~!" Rin exclaimed, placing her water bottle on her forehead. "Well, you've all improved on the choreography. Another couple of practices, and we should have it perfected." Eli stated, before she spied a strange look on Nozomi's face. "Where'd the Militia go?" The purple haired girl asked, causing the rest of the girls to turn towards where the street dancers had been, and sure enough, all 6 of them had disappeared.

"How the...?" Maki started, before a phone's notification sound went off. "That's mine." Nozomi stated, pulling her phone out of her pocket. Looking at the screen, her face fell. "What is it, Nozomi?" Kotori asked, before her senior turned the phone so that the others could read the message she had received...

* * *

_"We can't focus with that music going, so we decided to leave. Your moves are good, don't get me wrong, but the music's the problem. Not our style. No offense._

_You need us, we'll be out front."_

* * *

"That son of a..." Eli said, starting to rise to her feet, only to be stopped by Nico grabbing her arm. "It's pointless. He laid your ass out flat in about 5 seconds. What's to be gained by repeating history?" The pigtailed girl growled, before Nozomi spoke up. "Nicocchi's got a point, Elicchi." She explained, causing Eli to look to her in surprise. "Nozomi..." She started, before relaxing. "Alright, I'm good." Nodding at this, Nico let go of her arm.

"Hang on a minute." Maki stated, causing the rest of μ's to look to her. "The text said that they were out front. Does that mean that they're practising in front of the school? Where _everyone _can see them?" She asked, causing her friend's eyes to widen, before they all shot up to their feet, and raced over to the section of the fenced off roof overlooking the school's entrance.

* * *

**Down in the courtyard...**

"Well, deny it all you want, man, but it's true: Those girls look like they chicks from that video. You know the one?" Ryan asked, causing Cameron to scoff. "Maybe, but they don't dance like them." The boy in blue replied, causing the rest of the Militia to look to him. "Yeah, that's cause you're only used to your 'cha-cha' style." Adam scoffed, causing his friend to scowl. "Fuck off." Cameron spat, before Jamie smirked. "Alright, Cameron, show us what you got. Street dance style." He said, leaning back on the hood of his car. "Alright, then." Cameron said, as the rest of the Militia leant against the brother's cars.

Bringing up his arms to his face, Cameron start to move his body at lightning speed to the tune of the radio blaring from Jamie's car.

_"I'MMA SHINE:"_

_"If ya don't believe you don't succeed,_

_And if ya don't apply you won't achieve,_

_Keep ya head up high,_

_Feet down low and follow your heart,_

_To get to the door,_

_If there is a will then here's a way,_

_Never trust a soul I'm here to say,_

_Stop dependin' and be yourself,_

_And grab a hold and don't look left,_

_So take a swing now here's your chance,_

_You got nothing to lose so make a stance,_

_See the clock is tickin' and time ain't waitin' when ya,_

_All alone see that's what you're facin'"_

"Popping. Noice!" Riddick stated, as Cameron stepped to the side, and stamped once on the ground, coming to a stop afterwards, as the chorus started. "Alright, I'll admit, it wasn't bad." Ryan said, as he and the Militia laughed. "So, Ryan, since you're _such _a fan of the way μ's dances, how 'bout you show us what their moves are like?" Cameron replied, causing his crewmate to shrug. "Fine. Step back."

_"Ya I know I'mma make it I was meant for this, _

_I'mma with us in the eye lookin' for the ten for this,_

_And I don't steal for this I pimp for this,_

_Ride round with a hundred round clip for this,_

_What happen to the struggle its called and eviction notice,_

_Now people strong self eviction notice,_

_Prescription cops serve keep it real,_

_That fine but if I get caught with it I'mma face some time"_

Taking a step back, Cameron made space for Ryan, who adopted the stereotypical stance of a ballerina, before tapping the points of his feet on the ground as he made his way to the side. As the rest of the Militia laughed, the boy in grey leapt up, spun in the air, and landed on his knee, as he tossed the fingerless gloves he had been wearing into the air. As the gloves fell back to the earth, Carlisle looked to Riddick. "Our turn."

_"And it's hard being young and rich,_

_Trying to survive,_

_Trying to keep a shot to shine,_

_On the poor headed ties,_

_Couple mill,_

_And I buy new whip for the wife,_

_Talk that shit but this is my life."_

"They're actually not half bad." Maki said, causing Nico to shoot her a "Shhh!", before the redhead rolled her eyes, and resumed watching the street dancers. Currently, Adam had moved off the hood of his Charger, just in time, as Carlisle and Riddick slid across the hood in opposite directions. When they came to a stop, they placed one of their hands on the hood of the car, before kicking one leg out to the side. Bringing them back to the ground, the pair lifted their other legs, and kicked both the driver and passenger side doors of the Charger closed (Adam had allowed them to open the doors for their part), before stepping up onto the hood of the car.

Bending their knees, the pair pushed themselves off the metal, curling into a backflip. Landing on their feet, the two started to dance in rhythm to the music. As the idols watched, the pair took a run up, then leapt up, spinning their bodies slightly, before landing on their feet. Turning to their side, the pair came to a stop when they saw that μ's were watching them. "Boss?" Riddick stated, drawing his leader's attention. Looking up to the roof, Adam smirked, before elbowing his brother gently. Clicking onto his sibling's intention, Jamie stepped over to the other side of the Charger. _"Our turn." _He thought to himself, shooting a smirk towards Eli. By this point, a small crowd had started to gather round the crew.

_"I'mma shine, I'm gonna make it,_

_Ain't nothing to it to it,_

_I'll take it (I take it),_

_I feel it (I feel it),_

_I'll flip it (I'll flip it),_

_Pull it pull it I'll straight get it,_

_I'mma climb,_

_I ain't waitin',_

_There's no end to the money I'm makin',_

_For streetin to chasin' we get it in,_

_The crunk hatin'"_

Taking one step forwards each, the brothers leapt into the air, but they spun their bodies in a sideways motion. Before they crashed to the ground, the pair placed their hands on the ground to steady themselves. Pushing the weight of their bodies onto their arms, the pair kicked their legs out to the side, then in the other direction. As the rest of the Militia applauded, both brothers pushed their feet up onto the Charger's hood. Spinning their legs over one another, they then pulled their feet off the car, landing back on their feet. Quickly, they straightened up and pushed themselves backwards, with Adam coming to a stop in front of Cameron and Ryan, and Jamie doing the same with Riddick and Carlisle. As their fellow dancers came up to applaud them, the pair looked back up to the rooftop, cocky smirks on their faces, as the crowd cheered.

"Maki's right. They _are _good." Honoka stated, getting nods from the rest of μ's. "Maybe this _could _work..." Umi spoke up, before she narrowed her eyes. "Kotori, isn't that your mother down there?" She suddenly asked, causing her ash-haired friend to look down at the courtyard, where she saw the crowd part to reveal her mother. "Yeah, it is. And I've got a feeling _why_." She said, as she saw the Militia follow her parent back into the school...

* * *

**In the Director's Office...**

"So, let me see if I've got this straight, Miss Tojo; These young men are your bodyguards?" Kotori's mother asked, causing Nozomi to nod. "Yes, ma'am. Well, at least _two _of them are. They owed me a favour, and with the amount of kidnappings happening lately, I thought it'd be best to have people I trust watching our backs." She explained, causing the older woman to look to the Militia, who smirked.

"You trust them to protect you and your group?" She asked, getting another nod from Nozomi. "With my life." The purple haired girl stated, getting a smile from the Director. "And you say they can _dance_?" The older woman asked, prompting Nozomi to look at the Militia. "They're...adequate." Scoffing, Adam looked to his ex with a smirk. "_'Adequate'_?" He asked condescendingly, causing a rumble of laughter from the rest of his crew. "See, now _that _is what I'm concerned about. With the brother's family...'history', I'm not sure that partnering with them is the best idea." Miss Minami said, causing the children in the room to look to her, shock evident on their faces. "How the...?" Adam started to ask, only for the woman to smile.

"Oh, please. I can detect a Robertson from a _mile _away. You're Lisa's boy? Adam, wasn't it?" She asked, causing the boy in question to nod. "Which makes _him_..." She continued, looking to Harbinger, "Jamie. Your older brother." Seeing that the boys were still confused, she laughed softly. "Lisa and I go way back. She spent some time in Otonokizaka when she was younger. She and I were quite close. When you and your brother were born, that was the last I heard from her." She explained, causing the boys to chuckle. "Yoshie Minami. Pleased to meet you at last." She stated, extending a hand, which Adam and Jamie shook, before looking back to Nozomi.

"Miss Tojo, I should stress this; While the activities of μ's can be somewhat traced back to me, the Militia isn't bound by the same rules. If your chances of winning _Love Live! _disappear because you've partnered with a street dancing crew, then that's _your _risk. Understand?" Nodding, Nozomi replied, "Crystal clear, ma'am. But I promise, these boys are _exactly _what we need to win this thing." Nodding again, the Director stood up.

"Very well. I allow the Militia the privilege of coming and going from the school as they please. However, their practices must be held either on the rooftop, or in μ's clubroom, **not **in the courtyard. I cannot allow my students to be distracted by their performances." She stated, causing the children to look to each other. "Fine." Adam said, extending his hand towards Yoshie, who took it, and gave it a quick shake. After releasing it, she sat back down, and watched as the dancers left her office.

Out in the hall, Carlisle chuckled. "Well, at least we avoided getting forbidden from performing." He said, only for his face to fall when he saw the rest of the Militia adopt sour expressions. "What?" He asked, before Adam pointed his thumb over his shoulder. Following his gaze, his crew saw that he was pointing at Nozomi. "We need to practise on the rooftop, with μ's music playing in the background. It's just _asking _for trouble to occur." He explained, before Nozomi cleared her throat.

"If I may, how about this? Until the day of _Love Live!_, μ's can practice on the rooftop, and the 6 of you can take the clubroom. There's a practice area next to it." The girl explained, getting raised eyebrows from the Militia, all of whom looked to their leader. Sighing, he shrugged. "Fine." Gesturing up the stairs, he said, "Let's go tell the girls."

* * *

**A few minutes later...**

"So, they're going to be using _our _clubroom?" Nico asked, glaring daggers at the boys. "Yes, Nicocchi. They are. That way, they can practice for the competition without being distracted." Nozomi explained, before the idols looked to the Militia. "Well, if it's the only way they can practice, I don't see the harm." Umi said, causing the rest of the idols to nod. Well, _almost _all of them.

"So, what if we need to have a club meeting, huh? How could we concentrate with their racket going on in the background?" Nico demanded, prompting Nozomi to rub the bridge of her nose. "Nicocchi, they won't be in the clubroom 24/7. If we need to hold a meeting, I'll message Adam to let him know not to come in." She said, before the petite idol crossed her arms in a huff. "Good. Now, anyone else gotta problem with the plan?" The taller idol asked, with the rest of μ's nodding. Although she was pleased with that response, Nozomi wasn't fully convinced by one of them. "Elicchi, can I talk to you for a second?" She asked, before her blonde-haired best friend nodded, and allowed herself to be led off to the side.

"Let me guess; You have an issue with this." The older girl stated, before her friend sighed. "It's not that. It's just...You seem to be trying a bit _too _hard to keep Adam around." Eli said, causing Nozomi's cheerful expression to falter. "Look, I get it, Nozomi. You still love him, but why do you try so hard when he's repeatedly stone-walled you?" She continued, as Nozomi looked to the ground.

"Wouldn't you do the same for Jamie? You say you hate him, but I saw how you looked at him when he saved you from that truck hitting you." Nozomi asked, before she felt her friend stiffen. Looking up from the ground, she saw that Eli had a small smile on her face. "Well played, Miss Tojo. Well played." Eli stated, making Nozomi smile back. "C'mon..." The blonde stated, holding out her hand. "We shouldn't keep the others waiting." Nodding, Nozomi took her friend's hand, and they both walked back over to the group.

* * *

**The next day...**

"So, will the Militia be joining us today, nya~?" Rin asked, as she and Hanayo entered μ's clubroom after school the next day. "Not today, Rin. I felt it would be best if μ's were the only ones to practice today." Nozomi replied, making her junior nod, a sad look on her face. "Why are you so disappointed, Rin?" Umi asked, noticing that her fellow idol seemed down. "It's nothing." The group's secondary leader said, trying to mask her sadness, only to sigh when she realised that none of the others were convinced. "Okay, I'll admit it. I'm enjoying working with the boys, nya~. Their method of dancing is interesting to watch." she said, prompting Nozomi to smile.

"I'm glad to hear that, Rin. There's no point in doing this if we can't get along with the Militia. Nothing tears a group apart better than tension between members." Nozomi explained, before she stiffened when the sound of her phone going off echoed throughout the room. Flipping it open, her face fell when she read the message. "Nozomi, what's wrong?" Eli asked, before the Vice-President took a breath, and began to read the message out loud.

* * *

_"We've got a problem. Get to the shrine where μ's practices. We'll explain there._

_P.S. It's Riddick that sent this message. Don't ask how I got your number, Adam gave us it. Just get your asses over here, now!"_

* * *

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Honoka exclaimed. "Agreed. We should at least see what this 'problem' is." Umi stated, before the rest of the idols nodded their agreement, and grabbed their bags. A moment later, all of them had barrelled out of the room.

* * *

**At the shrine...**

"So, where's the brothers?" Kotori asked of the Militia, who had been waiting for the idols at the shrine. "They're on their way. That's actually why we called your group out here. So we could have time to talk." Carlisle explained, causing μ's to look confused. "When we parted ways last night, things between the brothers got...complicated." Ryan piped up.

"Complicated in what way?" Maki asked, causing the boy in grey to look to the rest of his crew. "Well, to be blunt, it concerned..." Cameron stepped forward, before nodding towards Nozomi and Eli. "You two." As the girls in question went to ask what he meant, the entire group froze when two very familiar voices reached them.

"You're talking crazy, Jamie! No way in hell would I let that happen!" Adam's voice spat, as the rest of the group turned to see him and his brother reach the shrine.

"Oh, Adam, if you would climb off that fucking high horse of yours, you'd see what is blatantly obvious to everyone else!" Jamie shot back, causing his brother to round on him, his face darkening. "_I'm _the one on the high horse? _You're _the one with the ego round here, bro! And what, pray tell, is so damn obvious?" The Mentor demanded, before Jamie scoffed. "_Please_. With the way you acted after saving _her _from that truck..." He stated, causing Adam to look to Nozomi. "You're not making it at all subtle you're still in love with Tojo!" He finished, causing a gasp to erupt from the idols watching, especially Nozomi, who raised a hand to her mouth, as her eyes widened.

"Adam?" She asked her ex, as she saw him clench his fist. "You wanna know something, brother?" He growled, causing Jamie to laugh. "Humour me." He said, before Riddick leaned towards Carlisle. _"Here we go." _He said, as Adam spoke again. "You just went _too fucking far_." The younger brother growled, before he moved his arm in a flash, cracking his brother in the jaw with a punch. As Jamie crashed to the ground, the idols let out a gasp.

"You know, that didn't feel as good as I hoped." Adam said, as Jamie glared at him. "But you know what they say; If at first you don't succeed..." He continued, before heading towards Jamie again. "This _won't _end well for you, little bro." Jamie spat, before pushing himself off the ground, while bringing up his leg to kick Adam. Ducking backwards, Adam went to deliver a punch to Jamie's stomach, only to find his arm's progress halted by Riddick, who grabbed his limb.

"That's enough." Quake stated, making Adam look to him. "Remember that we've got company here." He continued, causing his leader to look past him, to the idols who had seen everything. Taking a deep breath, he unclenched his fist. "Alright, I'm good." Nodding, Riddick released his friend's arm.

"C'mon Quake. Why you gotta spoil the fun?" Jamie asked, as he got back to his feet. "Jamie, _don't_." Ryan said, causing the taller boy to laugh. "The fuck's so funny? You want me to lay your ass out again?" Adam demanded. "Adam, don't push him." Carlisle warned, as Jamie cracked his neck. "Well, what you waiting for, little brother?" He asked, gesturing Adam forward. "Let's do this." Cracking his shoulder, Adam smirked.

"Thought you'd never ask." He said, before the pair leapt at each other.

* * *

**A/N: And hope you enjoyed the chapter! I'll see you all in _Chapter 6 - Intervention._**

**Okay, I should clear something up.**

**The way that song performances in this story will work is this;**

**First, you'll get a verse of the song, which will be in italics, then I'll describe the moves that the dancers make in plain text, before the next verse is shown in italics again, and so on and so forth. **

**And, hopefully it goes without saying, but any songs that have appeared or will appear in this story, all rights go to the original creators. Same with _Love Live!_ The only thing I own is the OCs I have made up. Okay, think that's everything!**

**Madman out!**


	6. Intervention

**A/N: Welcome back to _Save The Last Dance_! Sorry it's been a while since I last uploaded a chapter, but I've been a bit busy, work and the such.**

**Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 6 - Intervention**

As the brothers went to throw punches at each other, they froze when they both heard noises suddenly blaring from their pockets. Lowering their fists, they both put a hand into their pocket, and pulled out their phones. Flipping the devices open, they each took one look at the screens, before closing them again. Replacing the phones back in their pockets, the siblings looked to each other.

"We're not done here." Adam spat, before he pushed past his brother, making sure to bash him with his shoulder. "Took the words right outta my mouth." His brother shot back, before shooting a look to the rest of the group. "We've been summoned. Catch yous later." Making sure to shoot a glare at Eli and Nozomi, he turned on his heel, and followed his sibling.

"What the _hell _just happened?" Nico asked, getting a shrug from the members of the Militia. "Beats me. But if you want to know what's going on with them, we'll tell you." Carlisle stated, before the idols nodded, and gathered round...

* * *

**A few minutes later, in a random café...**

"So, you're probably wondering why I called you both here." Yoshie said, as Adam and Jamie sat opposite her. What _really _caught her attention, however, was the fact that both of the brothers were sitting as far apart as they could from each other, within the restrictions of the table.

"I'm more concerned about the fact that you managed to get our numbers, but I've got a feeling I know how you did it." Adam replied, getting a laugh from the woman. "Oh, the answer to that one's simple, Adam. I called your mother. When Lisa left Otonokizaka, the friend group we were a part of made a pact. We all kept a secondary phone, as well as new numbers, and we swore to have each other's backs if ever a situation arose." Miss Minami explained, getting a nod from Adam, who leant back in his chair.

"Fair play. So, now that we've gotten _that _out of the way, how about you tell us why we're really here, _Auntie Yoshie_?" Jamie asked, with a Cheshire smile on his face when he saw Kotori's mother falter for a second. "How did...?" Yoshie started to ask, before Adam smirked. "You _seriously _think our Mum didn't tell us about our extended 'family' over here?" He asked, causing the woman to blush. "She...considered us family?" She asked, putting a hand to her mouth. Nodding, Adam leaned towards her. "Course she did. We knew who you were the moment we met you. Just thought it'd be fun to mess with you a bit." He said, causing the woman to smirk.

"So, we'll ask again, why are we here, Auntie Yoshie?" Jamie asked. "It's about μ's. More specifically, it's about Miss Ayase & Miss Tojo." The woman stated, causing Adam to roll his eyes. "What about them?" He demanded, causing Yoshie to raise an eyebrow. "So, I'm to understand you two have a 'history' with them?" She questioned, getting scowls from the pair opposite her. "In a way. Does it matter?" Jamie snapped. "Of course it does, if you're going to be working with them on a regular basis." Yoshie replied, before Adam sighed.

"We previously were in relationships with the two of them. I was with Tojo, and Jamie was with Ayase. But I'm sure you already knew that." He explained, before Yoshie nodded, gesturing for him to continue. "Anyways, when Tojo and I broke up, I told her that I would give her one favour, then I'd cut all ties with her. This assignment we're on, protecting those idols, came from that. Once we help those girls win this competition, and Tojo pays us, we're gone." He continued, causing Miss Minami to nod in understanding.

"Okay. I understand the situation now. Thank you for telling me. However, I'd like to make a deal of my own." She stated, making the boys raise an eyebrow each. "It doesn't involve changing your plans. You'll still be helping μ's to win _Love Live!_ What _I_ want is much simpler. Don't hurt those girls, _especially _Miss Tojo and Miss Ayase, in any way. They're treasured friends of my daughter, as well as my students. Your mother may be a good friend to me, but as a teacher, my loyalty is to my students first. If you hurt them, I don't care if you're the sons of my old friend, I _will _put an end to your arrangement." She explained, causing Adam and Jamie to look to each other. "I'm not asking for you to forgive the girls for whatever they've done, and I don't want to know what it is. All I'm asking is that you treat them the same way that you've been treating the rest of μ's." She continued, before the brothers hesitated, and nodded.

"Fine. We'll _try _to be nicer to the pair of them." Adam stated, before the woman nodded, and rose to her feet. "Very well. I wish you luck in the competition. Now, if you'll excuse me..." She said, bowing to the pair of them, before she took her leave.

"What the _fuck _did we just agree to?" Jamie asked, as he and his brother stood up. "Well, I may be wrong, but I _think _we just got told to behave." Adam said, with a slight smile on his face. "Right, we should get going." He said, before his brother scoffed.

"You really think I'm going anywhere with you, after what you pulled earlier?" Jamie demanded, causing Adam to smile. "Yep, that's what I think. Besides, there's a small part of me that believes you were right. I just needed to punch something." He explained, placing his hand on his brother's arm, as Jamie adopted a surprised look.

"Now, we got someplace to be. Move your ass!" The younger brother ordered, before pulling his sibling out of the café...

* * *

**Back at Otonokizaka...**

"So, seems we need to come to a decision." Nico stated, before the rest of μ's, as well as the remaining members of the Militia, looked to her in confusion. "On how we proceed after what happened at the shrine." She clarified, before a "BING!" echoed throughout the room. Immediately, nearly everyone's heads turned to Nozomi, but she held up her hands in defence. "For once, that _wasn't _me." She said. Freezing at the sound of a chuckle, the group turned to look at Ryan, who was staring intently at his phone.

"Seems you lot don't need to worry." He said, turning his phone so they could all see the message he had been sent. Crowding round, the rest of the group read the following message;

_"Me and Jamie are cool now. We're heading to Scott's place. We'll sort out the music for Love Live! Tell the girls we'll see them tomorrow."_

"Who's Scott?" Maki asked, looking to Blink, who smiled. "He's the guy who remixes the music we dance to. We should be able to start work on our routine tomorrow." He explained, as he pocketed his phone again. "Well, I guess everything's fine. Wonder what caused them to make up?" Eli asked out loud, before Umi lifted her head up. "Does it matter? At least they're back on good terms." She asked, causing her friends to shrug. "Umi's got a point." Hanayo said, as they all sat back down.

"So...what now?" Honoka asked, placing her chin in her hand. "Well, if the brothers are sorting out the music for _Love Live!_, I guess we can start practising for real tomorrow." Umi explained, getting nods from the rest of the group. "Very well. We'll head for today. Catch you girls later." Riddick stated, as the Militia rose to their feet. Nodding, the members of μ's watched as the four boys took their leave.

"So, want to sneak in a quick practice session?" Maki asked, twirling a strand of her hair. "Why not? We've got time, nya~!" Rin exclaimed, bouncing up out of her seat. "Alright, then..." Eli piped up, as she stood up as well. "Let's go."

At those words, every one of the idols were out the door in a flash.

* * *

**The Next Day...**

"So, what'd you think?" Adam asked, as he pressed the stop button on the music player. "Well, if we're working with this music and routine..." Eli said, looking at the papers he had passed her, "I guess it could work." Looking back to the younger brother, she held up the papers and asked, "Who came up with this? It's good." Smiling, Adam jerked his head towards his brother, causing the blonde's head to swivel to face her ex, as she passed the routine plan to the other members of μ's.

"While I sorted out the music, Jamie hammered that routine out." Adam explained, before Eli's eyes widened in surprise. "Impressive." She said, causing Jamie to shrug. "S'nothing." He said in a joking tone, even though the entire group could see that his face had turned slightly redder. _"Hmmm...interesting." _Nozomi thought after noticing this. Unbeknownst to her, Adam was thinking the exact same thing.

"So, which part did you want to work on first?" Umi asked, after looking the routine plan over. "Well, how about we get the parts we work together perfect first, then we'll handle the parts where we dance separately?" Carlisle suggested, before the girls of the group nodded. "So..." Honoka started, as μ's got into position...

"Where do we start?"

* * *

**After practice...**

"Well, for a first go, you girls aren't half bad for that kind of music." Cameron stated, as the group collapsed onto the ground of the roof, exhausted from the practice. "I agree. Some areas they could improve in, but we'll have plenty of opportunities to practice before _Love Live!_." Carlisle continued, before he saw a hand being raised from one of the idols. "Yes, Miss Koizumi?" He asked, before the girl in question stood up, and pointed to something on the routine papers.

"This part at the tail end of the performance. The one where the two groups dance again after the two separate performances. It says that one of the Militia should dance with a member of μ's separately from the others. Now, the other sections of the routine have the names of those that should dance in the section, along with their position, but not this one. Why?" She asked, causing the group to raise their eyebrows, as Riddick walked over and took the papers from Hanayo.

"She's right." He stated, after looking the papers over. "Harbinger..." He continued, looking at the boy in question. "Who did you have in mind to do this?" He asked, before the elder Robertson sibling looked to his brother. "Well, since Adam is the Militia's leader, I was thinking him for definite." He said, getting a nod from his brother, who stood against the wall, his arms crossed. "And for the μ's member, I had two possible candidates in mind. Either Honoka, since she's the leader of μ's..." He said, nodding towards the ginger, who nodded. "I'd be happy to do it!" She said, before Eli held up a hand, her gaze locked on Jamie. "Hold on a sec, Honoka." She said, causing her junior's face to fall slightly.

"You said you had _two _candidates. Who's the other one?" The blonde asked, before Jamie's gaze turned and locked onto another one of the idols. Following his brother's gaze, Adam saw who he was implying, and he immediately stiffened. Slowly, the eyes of the group turned to the purple-haired girl who Jamie had looked to.

"_Me_?" Nozomi asked, getting a nod from Jamie. "You're the reason this performance is happening. Thought it was only right." He explained, causing Nozomi's face to blare a bright red. "I..." She started to say, before a new voice cut her off.

"I'm down for it." Adam stated, causing Nozomi to look to him in surprise, followed by the rest of μ's, as well as the Militia. "You sure, bro?" Jamie asked, getting a nod from Adam in response. "Yeah." The younger brother said, before looking to Nozomi, "Should be fun." This only caused Nozomi's blush to brighten, as she looked to her feet, and silently nodded. "Okay, I'll do it." She said, before Eli grabbed her arm. "You sure about this?" The blonde asked, before her fellow idol nodded, and looked to Adam. "I trust Adam's judgement." She said, causing the boy in question to nod.

"Alright, then..." Adam said, turning to his crew, "Shall we go practice the Militia's part in the clubroom?" Nodding, the boys grabbed their bags, and headed down the stairs. As he went to follow them, Adam looked back to the idols, and shot them a wink, before disappearing. "Well, I think we should follow their example." Maki said, causing the girls to nod, before they got into their positions...

* * *

**Later, after practice...**

"I'm going to head home, girls. I'll see you tomorrow!" Nozomi called out, waving farewell to her friends, before walking down the stairs. As she went to head out the building, she paused when she heard noises coming from μ's clubroom. _"Is that...music? It's not what we're using for the show, so why is it playing? And better yet, who's dancing to it?" _She thought. Her curiosity getting the best of her, she walked over to the clubroom, and opened the door. Seeing nothing in the main room, she moved over to the door to the adjoining room, which she heard the music from loud and clear. Opening it, her eyes widened at what she saw on the other side.

_"What's he doing?" _She thought to herself, as she saw Adam standing alone in the middle of the room, with his shirt off. As she listened, Nozomi saw that he was waiting for the music. Eventually, the beat of the song dropped, and Adam started to move...

_"LOW:"_

_"Shawty had them Apple Bottom Jeans (jeans)_

_Boots with the fur (with the fur)_

_The whole club was lookin' at her_

_She hit the floor (she hit the floor)_

_Next thing you know_

_Shawty got low low low low low low low low"_

As Nozomi watched, Adam performed a backflip, making a perfect landing on his feet. Instead of stopping there, however, he immediately bent his body backwards into a backwards roll, throwing his leg out behind him. Placing the flat of his foot on the floor, he put his opposite knee on the floor, and used it to push himself back up into a standing position. He then began to spin for the last line of the chorus, lowering himself more and more to the floor with each turn he made.

_"Them baggy sweat pants and the Reebok's with the straps (the straps)_

_She turned around and gave that big booty a smack (a smack)_

_She hit the floor_

_Next thing you know_

_Shawty got low low low low low low low low"_

_"Oh, **now **I get it. He's just making sure his moves are on point." _Nozomi thought, as she watched Adam bend his legs, and spring backwards, with his shoulder being pointed towards the floor. Internally cringing for when he hit the floor, Nozomi was instead surprised when she saw him throw out his arms, halting his downward momentum. Bringing his legs up, the boy placed his head on the floor, then pushed his arms off the floor at an angle. This caused him to start spinning, using his head as a pivot of sorts, and he kept his momentum going by swinging his legs out, and pulling them with him. This reminded Nozomi of what Cameron did to show off what he could do when μ's first met the Militia.

After doing this for about 30 seconds, Adam brought his legs back down, and pushed himself back to his feet, and relaxed to catch his breath. Taking a gasp, he called out, "Enjoying the show, Tojo?", before turning to the door. Smirking, Nozomi stood up, and walked into the room.

"You're not exactly the best at hiding." Adam said, causing Nozomi to laugh. "Fair enough. But please, don't stop on my account. Continue." She stated, placing her bag on a nearby bench. "Alright, then..." Adam said, turning his back on her.

_"Shawty what I gotta do to get you home_

_My jeans full of gwap and they ready for stones_

_Cadillac Maybachs for the sexy grown_

_Patrone on the rocks that'll make you moan_

_One stack (come on)_

_Two stacks (come one)_

_Three stacks (come on, now that's three grand)_

_What you think I'm playin' baby girl_

_I'm the man, I'll ain't dealing rubber bands"_

Craning his neck forward slightly, Adam placed his hands, one on top of the other, on the centre of his chest, and what he did surprised Nozomi. His upper body moved to the beat of the music, but his head remained where it was. He then moved his neck in the same direction that his body had done. Repeating this a couple more times, he went to perform his next planned move, but was caught off guard by the sound of his music player being turned off.

Whirling round, he saw Nozomi was standing next to the music player, having changed back into her practice outfit. This caused him to smirk. "What d'you think you're up to?" He asked, a cheeky tone in his voice, as he saw Nozomi press the button on his music player to shuffle his playlist. "Let's see how good at following a routine the fearsome 'Mentor' is, shall we?" The twintailed girl asked, a coy smile forming on her face. "Let's." He said, as the pair of dancers got into position, as the first song's beat began to play. Shooting a sly smirk to each other, the pair began to move as the beat dropped.

_"TONIGHT I'M ALONE:"_

_"Look, tonight I'm alone_

_The timing his own_

_I mind my own_

_Because I be finding my zone_

_Finding my zone_

_I be finding my zone_

_Tonight I'ma go_

_Life on the road_

_The light is cold_

_Because I be finding my zone_

_Finding my zone_

_I be finding my zone"_

Throwing their arms down, Adam and Nozomi leapt into the air at the same time, coming back to the floor in complete sync. Throwing one of their arms out to the side, they then quickly brought their limbs in front of their chest as they hopped backwards, before seamlessly moving to the side and moving their arms in a circle. Taking a step to the side, they lifted their knees up, before spinning the other way. As they slowed down, they both placed one hand on the floor, and threw their legs out as they spun back to their feet in the opposite direction. Bringing their legs up, they carried their momentum into another spin, before placing one of their hands on top of the other, and pushing them quickly to the side twice. Immediately after that, they brought their hands together above their head, before raising two steps back, glaring at each other in the process. They then stepped forwards again, throwing their arm out to the side twice.

_"I put on my Zeus ties_

_So scoop by_

_More episodes_

_Than Luke Sky"_

Throwing their arms out to their sides as they did so, Adam and Nozomi quickly brought their feet up, and then back down to the floor. Without missing a beat, they brought their arms back down to their head, bowing it quickly, before they moved in a flash, tucking their bodies down to the side. Springing back up, they threw one of their legs out behind them, before moving round, and bringing their legs back up, slamming them down on the floor...

* * *

**Outside...**

As this little 'show' was going on, the pair had failed to notice that they were being watched by the rest of μ's, who were stood at the door joined to the clubroom. "Wow..." Kotori said in amazement, as the group saw Adam spin toward Nozomi, just as the next song on the phone started to play. As the beat of the song began to play, sounding like the beat of a drum, Adam started to lean side to side behind Nozomi, who mimicked his movement, but in the opposite direction. To someone who didn't know the pair's feelings towards each other, they could be forgiven for thinking that the dance the pair were performing looked quite...seductive.

"We've all seen the Militia dance, but he's probably the best of the lot." Maki stated, getting nods from most of her fellow idols. "Don't let Jamie hear you saying that." Eli warned, causing Maki to nod, but Nico turned to her with a wide grin. "Oh, _Jamie _now, is it? When did you two get on first name basis? And why did I detect a hint of concern in your voice there?" She asked teasingly, drawing a glare from her fellow third year. "_Don't, _Nico." Eli said in a dangerous tone, just before Nico raised her hands in front of her in defence. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry, alright! I was just teasing!" Ignoring her, Eli turned her gaze back to Nozomi and Adam.

Currently, Nozomi had spun to the side, and leant back, but her momentum caused her body to fall towards the ground. Luckily, Adam wrapped a hand round her waist, as she did the same to his neck, and pulled her back up, placing one hand under her leg to steady her, just as the song came to an end. If what they had been doing before was seductive, _this _set off all kind of alarms in the heads of μ's members. "Now, if _that _isn't sexual tension, I don't know what is." Nico piped up.

As the pair panted lightly, Nozomi realised the close proximity she was in to Adam, and she blushed a bright shade of scarlet. Retracting her arm from his neck as he released her leg, she stepped back from him. "I-I'm sorry, Adam. I don't know what came over me." She said, only for Adam to smile. "Fine with me." He said, before walking over to his phone, and stopping the music. Turning back towards her, his eyes immediately locked onto the idols watching from the door. Following his gaze, Nozomi froze when she saw her friends.

"How long have you all been standing there?" She asked, getting smirks from each of the girls. "Long enough." Eli said, causing Nozomi to blush even brighter, if that was even possible.

"Seems like the idea Jamie had in mind is the best approach." Umi said, looking to Adam. "Something tells me that dancing with Nozomi would be a better spectacle to watch than with Honoka." She said, before turning to her friend. "No offense." Shaking her head, Honoka smiled brightly. "None taken. I was thinking exactly the same thing. There's no way I could even begin to dance half as well as that." The ginger replied, before turning to Nozomi.

"You'll be dancing in the finale, Nozomi. Good luck." She said, causing Nozomi to widen her eyes. "But..." She started to protest, but Eli cut her off. "Nozomi, _one _of us needs to dance with Adam in the finale. And judging by what we just saw, you're the best fit." She explained, making Nozomi open her mouth again, but she quickly closed it, lowering her head and nodding. "Fine. But you guys suck." She said in resignation, getting smiles from the rest of μ's, as she turned to face her ex.

"Seems we're dance partners, Adam." She said, extending her hand. Hesitating for a second, Adam clasped her hand in his. "Seems like it." He replied, getting the ghost of a smile from Nozomi, who was still blushing. "Right, onto the next order of business..." Eli said, looking to Adam...

"Can you please put on a shirt?"

* * *

**A few weeks later...**

Since that day, μ's and the Militia's partnership had grown even friendlier, with the two groups frequently meeting up for lunch, which always ended up in casual conversation. The two groups had even grown so close that they eventually all decided to practice up on the school's roof, forgoing the clubroom altogether. If Adam wasn't mistaken, he'd even go so far as to say that the members of the two crews were _friends_. At least, the rest of the Militia were friends with μ's as a whole. For him and his brother, however, there was still two major problems, one with blonde hair, and the other purple. Despite the fact that the group's performance was coming along nicely, with even Adam and Nozomi's piece taking shape, the brothers still maintained a distance from their exes, even if they felt their icy tones towards the two thawing somewhat.

One day, after a somewhat draining practice, the group were currently splayed out on the ground, exhausted from the afternoon's efforts. "Well done, everybody!" Eli breathed out, drawing their attention to her. "A few more practice sessions like this, and we'll have _Love Live! _in the bag!" She exclaimed, getting smiles from each of her fellow dancers.

"How long do we have until _Love Live!_?" Ryan asked, as he sat up. "A month from today." Hanayo replied. "That's really close, nya~" Rin sighed, after hearing her best friend's reply. "True. But we've got no choice. We'll have to meet a couple extra times to make sure we've got this down pat." Umi stated, before the group jumped at the sound of a phone ringing. Immediately, Adam's hand flashed to his pocket. "Who the fuck...?" He questioned, withdrawing his phone. When he saw the caller's name, his face fell.

"Jamie?" He asked, causing his brother to look to him. "We've got a problem." He said, turning his phone so Jamie could see. "Shit." The elder Robertson spat, when he saw who was calling. "What's wrong, Adam?" Nozomi asked, as the brothers rose to their feet. "We've gotta take this." Adam replied, before he and Jamie disappeared down the stairs.

* * *

**Downstairs...**

In the clubroom, Adam placed his phone on the middle of the table, and answered the call, putting it on speaker. "We're here. So, what's up, boss?" He asked, as he and his brother lowered themselves into chairs. Thus began a _very _tense conversation.

_"I'll tell you what's up, 'Mentor'. Nearly a couple of months without any contact from either of you." _The voice on the other end of the call stated, making Adam look to his brother, eyebrows raised. "We've...been busy." Jamie replied. _"Busy? Doing **what**, exactly? Performing with your little dance crew?" _Their boss demanded. "Something like that." Adam said, although he had a sinking feeling in his gut. And what the boss said, only made that feeling worse.

_"Well, get ready, as I've got a job for you two."_

"What?" Jamie asked, as he and Adam exchanged surprised looks. _"You heard me. A job. Simple protection. A month from today." _The boss said. "Boss, you see, we're actually in the middle of a protection job." Adam said, but the boss scoffed. _"Well, you never called in to add it to the system. So, thanks to being free, you're doing this job. No exceptions. I'll send you the details later._" The boss said, causing Adam to groan. "Yes, sir." He said finally, before hanging up, and looking to his brother.

"What now?" Jamie asked, getting a shake of the head from Adam, as they both rose from the table. "Beats me, bro. *sigh* Fucking hell..." He sighed, as he pocketed his phone, and turned to leave the room, only to feel the sharp sting of a slap impacting his cheek. Reeling back, and bringing a hand up to nurse his now burning cheek, Adam looked to the owner of the hand, which was still raised.

"You...You bastard, Adam!" Nozomi cried, her eyes welling up with tears.

* * *

**A/N: And the "drama" switch has been pulled! I love doing shit like this! **

**I'm just gonna say this here, since there's nowhere else appropriate, but for the forseeable future, a few of my stories will be marked as [ON HIATUS]. I just can't focus on writing them. So, I'll either leave them for now, or I'll go back and start them again, try to write them better. Cause let's be honest, my writing style was crap in my early days on this site. But I like to think I've improved a fair bit since then. We'll see what happens.**

**Also, I hate to say it, but this story will be put on a temporary hiatus. Remember when I mentioned that this story would involve characters I intended to introduce in other stories? Well, the next chapter involves one of them, so I'm going to put this story on hold until I finish their introductory story. How long that'll take, I don't know. But rest assured, I will be continuing _Save The Last Dance_. I even have the next couple chapters ready to go, so I hope you don't think I'm abandoning this.**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter! See you all when I return in _Chapter 7 - The Truth Will Out_.**

**Madman out!**


	7. The Truth Will Out

**A/N: Welcome back to _Save The Last Dance_! I know I said that this story would be on hiatus until I'd finished another story which introduces another character, but since I love writing this story so much, I came up with a work-around. You'll see what I mean.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 7 - The Truth Will Out**

As he and his brother chased Nozomi up the stairs, Adam reached out and grabbed her by the arm. "Will you slow the fuck down, and let me explain? Do you honestly think I'd be doing this if I had any other choice?" He demanded, only for Nozomi to wrench her arm free. "I should've _known _you would pull something like this. You always cared for your job above everything else. Even me. But I never thought you were _this _cruel. Abandoning us, especially when I thought..." She spat, before cutting herself off by opening the door to the roof, revealing the rest of μ's, as well as the remainder of the Militia.

"Nozomi?" Honoka asked, as her purple haired senior ran over to the idols, and clasped onto Eli, sobbing into her shoulder. "What did you do to her?" The blonde demanded, glaring towards Adam. "He did nothing to her..." Jamie said in defence of his sibling, but Eli shot him a glare as well. "Stay out of this!" She spat, before looking to Adam again. "Well?" She asked, drawing a frustrated sigh from Adam.

"Alright..." He said after a few seconds. "Here's how it turned out; Jamie and I, we've been given another protection job. And turns out, it's on the same day as your competition." As soon as he finished explaining this, a gasp went round the group, except for Nozomi. "So, what does that mean? Are you abandoning us?" Honoka asked, getting a scowl from Adam. "No. The Militia will still dance with you. There's just a chance that it'll be with less of us than we planned." He said, causing Umi to rub her chin. "We'll have to rework the routine..." She said, before Adam shook his head. "Not necessarily." After saying that, he turned to Ryan and Cameron. "Blink, Hybrid. You'll be taking our places if we can't make it. Copy the moves we do in practices." He stated, getting nods from the other two members of the Militia. "Copy that, boss." Cameron said with a smile.

"Mark my words, we'll try our damnest to make it to that competition. But that's all I can promise." The Mentor stated, turning back to μ's. "Well, I _guess _that's all we can hope for." Eli said, looking down to Nozomi, who had stopped crying, but her eyes were bloodshot. "I think that we should leave practice there for the day, don't you?" She asked the group as a whole, all of whom nodded. "Good. I'll walk Nozomi home. See you all tomorrow." She said, picking up the bags of her and her friend, before walking towards the stairs, shooting a look towards the brothers as she did so...

* * *

**A month later...**

After that day, the following month had been...tense, to say the least. The brothers had continued to attend practice sessions, but they mostly just coached Ryan and Cameron in the moves that they'd need to perform in the show. As for Nozomi and Eli, the somewhat tolerable relationship that had started to form between them and the brothers had returned to its previously cold state. And, though their egos would never let them admit it, doing this was tearing them apart. Unbeknownst to them, it was the exact same for the two Robertsons as well. Eventually, something would kick off, and the rest of the group knew it. But first, they had one very important thing to deal with.

Almost in a flash, it was the day of the _Love Live!_ finals, and Adam and Jamie's other protection job...

* * *

**At the Akiba Dome...**

"Nozomi?" Eli asked, opening the door to the dressing room. Entering, she saw her friend standing over at a nearby, gazing out of it. "Hey, Nozomi." She repeated, snapping the purple-haired girl out of the trance she was in. "Oh, hey, Elicchi. What's up?" Nozomi asked, causing Eli to sigh, before she walked over and engulfed her in a hug.

"I know what you're thinking. But let's face it, they're not gonna show, much as it pains me to say it." She said, as Nozomi returned the hug. "I know. It's just..." The older girl started, but she sniffled slightly, which cut her off. "I get it." Eli said, patting her friend on the shoulder. "But we're still going to perform with the Militia." She said, pulling back from the hug. This drew a small smile from Nozomi, who nodded.

"Alright." The spiritual girl said, straightening her stance. "Let's do this."

* * *

**At the same time...**

"Did you _need_ to attract this much attention, **?**?" Adam asked, as he blocked the downward swing of his enemy's knife. Quickly drawing his pistol, he shot the man in the heart, before dropping his body to the floor. "Oh, live a little, Mentor!" The one called **?** laughed back as he slit the throat of another attacker, causing Adam to roll his eyes. For this 'protection job', Adam and Jamie had been assigned to protect a local hit-man by the name of **?**, who, reportedly, had information on a powerful crime syndicate. Thanks to this, the killer had been targeted by the syndicate, and Adam, along with his brother, had to keep **?** alive, until he could testify in court. However, due to the time, the brothers were progressively becoming restless.

"Duck!" Harbinger called out, causing his partner to fall to the floor, just narrowly missing being hit by the blade of a knife, which soared over his head, embedding itself into the skull of the last attacker, who fell to the floor, dead.

"Thanks." Adam said, as Jamie pulled him to his feet. "No problem." The elder brother said, as they turned to a laughing **?**. "Woah..." The hit-man said in amazement. "You're better than all the stories!" Smiling, Adam cracked his neck. "That's because the stories aren't true." He stated, shooting a look at his watch. "Any chance we could speed this up?" He asked, after seeing the time.

"Got somewhere to be?" **?** asked. "As a matter of fact, we do. So, the sooner we finish this, the better." Jamie retorted, making their client smirk. "Women. There's women involved, isn't there?" He asked, as the brothers cocked the chambers on their guns. "It's complicated." Adam said, as the trio began to walk through the building they were in. "Well, we've got time. Simplify it." **?** said, not in a commanding tone, but more peaceful.

"Basically, we were with a couple of girls a couple years ago, but one of them betrayed us, and got one of our clients killed. Things kinda fell apart from there." Adam explained, getting a nod from **?**. "But I'm guessing that you still love them?" He asked, making the brothers exchange a look. "Something like that." Jamie said, in a downtrodden tone. Sighing, **?** turned to face them.

"Look, I'm not the kind of guy built for 'romance'. I lost the girl I loved to her job. But here's what I learned from being with her; If they're able to put up with your bullshit, they must be pretty fucking special." He said, causing Adam to look to his brother.

"Maybe we should just forget about Komuro." He said, getting a shrug from Jamie. However, **?**'s eyes narrowed. "What'd you say?" He asked, drawing the pair's attention back to him. "Takahashi Komuro. He was the client. My ex exposed him, got him killed." Adam stated, causing a few tense seconds of silence, before **?** burst into laughter.

"The fuck's so funny?" Jamie demanded, before **?** held up a hand. "She didn't expose your client! _I'm_ the one who popped Komuro!" He laughed, causing the brothers to widen their eyes.

"WHAT?!" They both asked at the same time.

* * *

_"__**FLASHBACK**__:_

**_2 Years Ago..._**

_"Thanks again for your services, you two." The man said, shaking the hands of Adam and Jamie. "Our pleasure, Mister Komuro. Now please, for your own safety, get on the plane." Jamie stated, before the man nodded. "May we meet again." He said, tipping his hat to them, before turning and walking up the steps leading to the inside of the plane. Taking his seat, Komuro looked out the window, and waved to the brothers, who returned the gesture._

_Unbeknownst to them, on the roof of a nearby parking garage, not more than 300 metres away from the plane, a man in a black leather jacket was carrying a large metal case over to the boot of his car, when he suddenly stopped at the sight of the plane on the runway. Reaching into his jacket pocket, he withdrew a rifle scope, lifted it to his eye, and peered through it. Thanks to his magnified vision, he could see the people standing outside the plane, but what caused an evil smile to form on his face was the man sitting inside the plane. "Komuro..." He thought, as he placed his case on the back of his car. Quickly opening it, he pulled out multiple pieces of metal, and slammed them together, with the end result being a completed silenced sniper rifle. Slamming the scope on top of the barrel, he hefted the rifle onto the boot of the car, and peered through the scope._

_Taking a deep breath to steady his aim, the man moved his reticule to the window of the plane, through which he could see his target, who was waving to two young men outside of the plane..._

**FLASHBACK END****"**

* * *

**Back in the present...**

"I was at the airport, and I spotted him by accident. Lucky for me, him, not so much. Tripled my money on that corrupt motherfucker! But I gotta admit, it was the single greatest shot in my entire hit-man career. 300 metres through a firm C-Cup titty sized window!" **?** laughed, as the brothers stared came back to reality, with the image of Takahashi's brains coating the inside of his plane flashing into their heads. "I thought you two _knew_ that I was the one who popped him!" **?** said, before the brothers scowled. A second later, the hitman was caught off guard by Adam's fist flying out and connecting with his nose. "AHH! What the _fuck_, Mentor?" He cried out, as his nose started gushing blood. As he cradled his broken appendage, Jamie stepped up, and cracked him in the side of the head, sending **?** to the floor.

"We're done." Adam said, as he and Jamie walked off. "What?" **?** asked in surprise. "You're on your own." Jamie replied. "That shit was 2 years ago! You're gonna be little bitches about it now? You know what, fine! I'm better off on my own anyway!" The hit-man said, causing the brothers to scowl. "You won't last one day without us, you'll be dead in a minute!" Jamie called out, before he and Adam left the building.

"Yeah? Well, good luck! When I'm finished with this job, I'm coming for you two!" **?** yelled, before cocking his pistol...

* * *

**Outside...**

"What. A. Prick." Jamie growled, as he and Adam exited the building, slamming the door shut behind them. "Yeah, I agree. But he made me realize something." Adam replied, causing Jamie to look at him in confusion for a second. "If _he's_ the one who's responsible for Komuro's death, then who have we been blaming for the past two years?" The younger brother asked, before Jamie's eyes widened in realization. "_Nozomi..._" He breathed out, as Adam shot his hand to his pocket, quickly withdrawing his phone.

"Come on..." He groaned, after initiating a call, and placing the phone to his ear. After a few seconds, a voice came through the phone's speakers. _"Mentor?"_ Cameron's voice asked, before Adam sighed in relief. "Yeah, it's me, Cameron. Just answer me one thing; How long do we have?" He asked, before there was a silent few seconds. _"About half an hour before_ _μ's goes up." _He finally replied, before Adam looked to his watch. "Half an hour? Got it. We're on our way." He stated, before hanging up the phone.

"Where are we, bro?" He asked Jamie, who had pulled a map out of his pocket. "Here." Harbinger replied, as he pointed to a spot on the map. Reading the scale, Adam realised how far away from the dome they were. "A mile..." He breathed out, before looking to Jamie. "What's the plan, Adam? We left the cars back at the house." asked Jamie. "What else?" Adam asked, folding the map back up, and placing it in his back pocket...

"We _run_."

* * *

**Back at the Dome...**

"Well?" Ryan asked, as Cameron flipped his phone shut. "You got the bags?" Hybrid asked, before Ryan held up two duffel bags. "Great." Cameron said, smiling to his teammate. "They'll make it..." Riddick said, causing them to turn round. "Right?" "Well, if I know those two half as well as I think I do, they'll certainly _try_." Carlisle piped up, but Cameron scoffed. "They'll make it." He said, before looking to his watch.

"We should get ready." He stated, causing the rest of the boys to nod, before they moved to get changed...

* * *

**Across town...**

"Watch out!" Jamie called out, causing his brother to look ahead, where he saw a small ramen cart. And due to the fact that both of them were sprinting full pelt, they wouldn't be able to slow down in time before they crashed into it.

"Go over!" Adam yelled, pointing to a set of boxes near the cart. Nodding, Jamie sped up, placed one foot on the boxes, and used them as a springboard to push himself up and over the cart, rolling to his feet on the opposite side. As the nearby crowd moved back to avoid him, Adam saw an opportunity, which he took. Leaping forward, he cleared straight through the open space of the cart between its roof and the cooking food. Almost as soon as he hit the ground, he rolled back to his feet, and quickly shot off after his brother. Now, they could see the Dome, as well as the crowd forming in front of the stage. They could also the dark clouds signifying an approaching downpour.

"How long, Adam?" Jamie asked, making Adam look to his watch. "10 minutes." The younger of them said, as they slowed to a walk. "Right, round here." He said, as he led his brother to a side entrance of the Dome. Unfortunately...

"A guard. Shit." Jamie spat, as Adam held up a hand. "I got this." He stated, before stepping out from behind the wall they were hiding behind. Immediately, the guard turned to face him. "Sorry, but the public has to be round front." He stated firmly, getting a nod from Adam, as he stepped closer. "Sorry 'bout this." He said, just before his fist shot out and clocked the guard in the stomach. As he hunched over in pain, Adam delivered another punch to the side of his head, knocking him out cold. "I'll pay for his medical costs." Adam explained, as Jamie walked over. "Now, let's go!" Opening the door, he pushed Jamie inside, and followed him, shutting the door behind them.

Inside, the brothers immediately descended a staircase at the back of the stage. Doing so, they came across a door marked "PERFORMERS". Placing his hand on the door handle, Adam paused when Jamie asked, "You sure about this?" Looking to him, Adam said, "We've put those girls through so much. Let's make up for a _part_ of it, at least.", before he opened the door. Inside, the room's occupants turned to face them.

"Adam?" Nozomi gasped, as she saw them enter the room.

* * *

**A/N: Dun, dun, duuun! Yep, I know, the method I'm using to hide the hitman's identity is a bit dickish, but I promise, when I finish the character's introductory story, I'll repost the chapters they're mentioned in with their name revealed.**

**Anyways, I'll see you all in ****_Chapter 8 - Showtime_****!**

**Madman out!**


	8. Showtime

**A/N: Welcome back to _Save The Last Dance_!**

**Enjoy _Chapter 8 - Showtime_!**

* * *

**Chapter 8 - Showtime**

"You made it!" Nozomi cried, launching herself at Adam, who, to her surprise, caught her in an embrace. "You look...incredible." He said, after releasing her, and looking to her idol costume, causing her to blush. As she was about to reply, Adam cut her off. "We'll talk later. But for now, all of you shut up and do one thing for us..." He continued, causing Nozomi to raise an eyebrow. "And that is?" She asked, Adam walked, placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Go out there, dance your asses off, and kill it. Like you always do. We're right behind you." He stated in a gentle tone, getting nods from the idols, before looking to Cameron. "Sorry, Hybrid. Seems you won't be getting the spotlight today." Smirking, Cameron shrugged. "Meh, it's never really been my thing." He explained, before tossing the brothers their bags.

"You've got 5 minutes." He said, causing the brothers to smile. "We only need _2_." Jamie shot back cockily. At that moment, the group heard a loudspeaker say, _"Ladies and gentlemen! For our final performance of the night, please give a loud round of applause for the idol group of Otonokizaka High School, μ's!"_, causing the crowd outside to cheer so loud, they could hear it clearly from their position.

"Alright, girls..." Honoka started, turning to face her friends. "Let's do it!" With that, she held out a hand.

"1!" She stated.

"2!" Umi followed up with.

"3!" Kotori chimed in.

"4!" Maki said her piece.

"5!" Rin exclaimed.

"6!" Hanayo squealed.

"7!" Nico joined in.

"8!" Eli called out.

"And 9!" Nozomi finished.

"μ's, Music, START!" They all cried out, as the floor they were standing on started to rise. Luckily, the boys all took a step back, so they didn't get taken up as well. "Right, we'll catch you up there." Jamie said, as the rest of the Militia went to leave the room. "Yeah. Just make sure that you're ready." Cameron stated, getting smirks from the brothers, before he led the dancers out the room.

"Alright, let's get changed." Adam said, and immediately, he and his brother pulled out the clothes from their bags. As they started to exchange them for the outfits they'd been wearing, they saw the members of μ's performing on a nearby screen...

* * *

_"KIRA-KIRA SENSATION!:"_

_"Donna ashita ga matterun darou? Nante ne _

_(Boku wa) bokutachi wa sukoshi zutsu tesaguri shieta_

_Hagemashi atte butsukari atta toki de sae _

_(Wakatteta) onnaji yume o miteru to_

_Mezasu no wa ano taiyou_

_Ookina kagayaki o tsukamaeru_

_Itsuka no negai e to chikadzuite_

_Hikari no naka de utaunda Sensation!_

_Kiseki sore wa ima sa koko nanda_

_Minna no omoi ga michibiita basho nanda_

_Dakara hontou ni ima o tanoshinde_

_Minna de kanaeru monogatari yume no Story_

_"Mabushii na!" "Ii na!" "Oide yo!"_

_"Ureshii na!" "Ii na!" "Motto ne!"_

_Hitotsu ni nare kokoro... KiRa-KiRa!"_

* * *

As the girls came to a stop, the brothers finished getting changed into their own uniforms, and they smiled as they heard the crowd erupt into applause. "Does it even need to be said?" Jamie asked, as he and his brother jogged up the stairs. "They definitely won." Nodding, Adam cracked his neck. "Yep. They sure did." He said, as they met up with the rest of the group.

"Not bad, girls." Adam said, causing the idols to turn to him. "Thanks." Honoka said, as the brothers approached. As Jamie went to reply, he paused when he heard the crowd chanting. Listening for a second, he smirked. "Hear that?" He asked, causing the rest of the group to listen in. After a few seconds, the crowd's repeated chant of "WE WANT MORE!" was clear to the ears of each member of the group.

"Don't keep them waiting." Ryan said to μ's, just as three girls in the Otonokizaka uniform ran up. "We thought you might need these." One of them said, before all three of the girl's held out three plastic bags each. Taking them, the idols looked to each other, and smiled...

* * *

**Outside...**

As the crowd cheered, the tune of a new song started to play, and the girls of μ's strode back to the stage, clad in new outfits. Smiles etched into all 9 of their faces, the idols took a breath, and began to sing;

_"BOKURA WA IMA NO NAKA DE:"_

_"Massugu na omoi ga minna o musubu_

_Honki demo bukiyou butsukariau kokoro_

_Sore demo mitai yo ookina yume wa_

_Koko ni aru yo hajimatta bakari_

_(Wakatteru)_

_Tanoshii dake janai tamesareru darou_

_(Wakatteru)_

_Datte sono kurushisa mo mirai_

_(Ikunda yo)_

_Atsumattara tsuyoi jibun ni natteku yo_

_(Kitto ne) kawari tsuzukete (We'll be star!)_

_Sorezore ga suki na koto de ganbareru nara_

_Atarashii (basho ga) gooru da ne_

_Sorezore no suki na koto o shinjite ireba_

_Tokimeki o (daite) susumeru darou_

_(Kowagaru kuse was sutechae) tobikiri no egao de_

_(Tonde tonde takaku) bokura wa ima no naka de_

_Kagayaki o matteta"._

As the idols posed in a group, the crowd let out an earsplitting cheer, which caused each of the girls to smile, but the crowd fell silent when the spotlights that were focused on μ's suddenly turned off. As they gasped in surprise, they all jumped a few seconds later when a new light illuminated the front of the stage, where Nozomi stood alone.

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" She called out, drawing the crowd's attention. "We thank you all for coming, but before _Love Live! _comes to a close, we have some friends we'd like to introduce you to. Do you want to meet them?" She asked, causing the crowd to cheer loudly, making Nozomi smile. In response to this, a 2nd spotlight turned on, revealing Eli, who stood beside her friend.

"Now, these friends of ours? They aren't idols. They don't sing, but believe me, these boys can dance." The blonde idol called out, causing the crowd to look at her in surprise. "And yes, you heard me correctly. I said _boys_. Now, knowing that, do you still want to meet them?" She continued, causing the crowd to cheer once again. "Well, in that case, put your hands together..." She said, as the roof of the stage split down the middle, and started to retract, causing the first droplets of a rainstorm to hit the stage.

"Make some noise..." Nozomi continued, her smile even wider.

"And please, give them a warm welcome..." Eli requested, as Nozomi took a breath.

"As we present to you...The Militia!" The purple haired idol called out, as she and Eli stepped to the side. Immediately, the crowd let out another cheer, and even threw in a round of applause, as the spotlights turned off again. After this died down, a minute passed, causing the crowd to murmur amongst themselves, but they quickly cheered again when μ's, along with the Militia, stepped into a new spotlight that turned on. Immediately, their eyes were drawn to the outfits μ's members were wearing. They were far more casual than idol costumes, appearing almost identical to the outfits worn by the Militia.

As the crowd watched, Blink, his face covered by the Militia's standard white mask, took off his jacket, ducked down in a spin, and pulled the garment along with him across the stage, causing a small tidal wave to occur, due to the water that had accumulated on the stage. As he let go of the jacket, Hybrid, who had been at the back of the group, stepped forward, and spun, just as the rest of the group slid towards him, surrounding him. As they got close to him, they shot themselves off the ground, then let gravity pull them back down, just as the beat of their music started...

* * *

_"BOUNCE:"_

_"Huh, huh, huh, bounce_

_I like you_

_Bounce_

_Bounce"_

Jumping off the ground slightly, Cameron slid to the left, moving his arms up as he did so, causing the dancers on that side to lift themselves up off the ground. Sliding to the right, he did the same again, getting a mirrored action in response. Expertly sliding his feet, Cameron spun towards those at the back of the group, causing them to lift up as well. Reversing his turn, he brought his arms up to his chest, then threw them out to the sides as he jumped off the ground, the group pushing themselves up at the same time, all of them coming back down with a massive splash. Immediately as his feet touched the floor, Hybrid stepped up to Quake, who had lay in front of him.

Stepping over his teammate, who slid underneath him, Cameron quickly snapped his hands to his jacket, then to his hat. When he did this, he raised one foot, dropped down, and allowed his knee to bounce off the ground. Replacing his foot on the ground, he turned to the side, and grabbed his jacket. Popping his body twice, he faced forwards again, just as the beat of the song started to pick up its pace. Spinning, he grabbed his cap, and stepped back slightly, just as Riddick pushed himself back to his feet, causing the crowd to erupt in cheers. However, Cameron still had one move left, as he stepped forward again, threw his arms out, and said, along with the track...

_"It's the new style!"_

As the tune of a new track started to play, the group huddled up, then pretended to fall to the ground, making space for Blink, who hopped slightly, then shot to the ground as the song's lyrics started.

_"Break!_

_Break!_

_Oh! Come on, come on, come!_

_Break!_

_Break!_

_Break!_

_Break!"_

Placing one hand on the ground, Ryan started to spin rapidly, before bringing his legs back down, and stretching them out behind him, as the crew slid into position around him. Looking to the rest of them, he made a sort of signal with his hands, then placed them on the ground. What he did next, he did with his fellow dancers mimicking him.

Bouncing from one side to the other, the dancers spun onto their backs, heaving their legs round with them to one side. Suddenly, they all launched themselves onto their backs, causing yet another massive splash. Rolling off the ground, they threw one hand up, then rolled back to their feet in the opposite direction. Jumping slightly, the crew all made a spin on the ground, just as Carlisle shot forward, placed one hand on the ground, and pushed himself up with his strength, lifting his leg up as he did so. Holding the pose for a second, he eventually brought his legs back down and spun, with his rotation matching the end of the other dancers. To finish this section of the performance, all of the group leapt up, and grabbed their feet, before moving to huddle back up as the song changed yet again.

_"You know what it is!_

_Make noise!_

_It's..."_

Keeping their heads down, the crew bounced backwards three times, before beginning to split up, making way for Nozomi, who stepped forward, and ducked to the ground, allowing Blink space to dive over her and roll back to his feet, just as the rest of the group spun. Shooting back down, Ryan ducked his body into a severe spin, causing water to shoot off of his body, before coming back to his feet. While he did this move, the music's beat picked up again.

As one spectator yelled, "Yeah, come on!", Adam and Jamie put their hands together, allowing Quake to place his back on top of them, before all three pushed themselves skywards, causing Riddick to fly upwards in a backflip, only for him to hit the ground in a backwards roll, coming to a stop with his legs held up. After they had launched him, the brothers had fell backwards, lifting their legs up as they landed on their backs, with the rest of the crew mimicking them. As the music reached its crescendo, the group got back to their feet, but the members of μ's moved off to the side of the stage, just as the music changed once more.

_"Girl, let me talk to you_

_Let me see them big..._

_Don't be actin' sadidy you're not pretty_

_Break bread if you wanna get with me_

_All I wanna do is dig up in them kidneys_

_Tell your boyfriend he better mind his business_

_'Fore he end up in the trunk of my Bentley_

_I'm considered a boss you can't get me_

_He ain't got enough paper to deal with me"_

As the crowd watched, the Militia, with Adam and Jamie at the front, stepped forward, and raised their arms, moving them in a wave motion, before bringing their left hands in front of them. Bringing their right arms up to their heads, they made motions like they pushed their heads to the side, before they started to rotate their left arms round their bodies in a clockwise direction. When they were all pointing skyward, the 6 boys grabbed their jeans as they popped their legs, jerking their hands down at the same time.

Flawlessly, without missing a beat, the Militia jumped to the side, then back, before they all stepped forward and leapt off the ground in a spin, sending a small wave of water flying from their feet. When they hit the ground, they seamlessly went down to their knees, then shot back to their feet.

_"Roll along and got tipsy_

_And then tonight, tomorrow you're history_

_All you haters on that...miss me_

_I stay strapped security don't frisk me_

_Set it off 'til this...empty_

_I'll turn around and the same...next week_

_Come on_

_Oh_

_Huh_

_Huh_

_Huh"_

Moving backwards while bringing their arms up to their chests, as the rest of the Militia closed round them in a box formation, Adam and Jamie stood back to back, before all 6 dancers moved their right hands down towards the ground. Snapping them back up, they bounced their left hands up to their head level, then brought them back down, bouncing their other hands back down again.

Moving on, the rest of the Militia slid out of the way as the brothers as they moved forwards, before sliding round into a new line up, this one with Cameron and Ryan in front. Throwing their arms out, the boys moved to the side, before throwing their hands up. Stepping forward slightly, the 6 dancers kicked their right legs out behind them. Bouncing slightly, they then placed their hands on their chests, spun to one side, then the other as the song came to an end. But as much as the crowd was applauding their performance, everybody watching, both locally and online, cheered even louder when the Militia did something no one was expecting.

Lifting their hands to their faces, each of the boys yanked off their facemasks, revealing their faces to the crowd, and tossed them to the side, causing the crowd to erupt in applause, as the identities of the street dancers were finally made public. Even the ratings those watching online gave the performance started to shoot up when this happened.

As the crowd watched, the Militia moved off to the side, making space for the members of μ's, all of whom moved to occupy the stage, as the song changed once again, this time to something more relaxed than the Militia's.

As the crowd began to chant to the tune of the song, they watched as Eli, Umi, Maki & Rin all ducked down slightly, allowing Honoka, Kotori, Nico & Hanayo to roll over their backs, landing on their feet on the other side. As for Nozomi? Well, she had spun to her knees in the centre of the group, and it was she who began to dance to the song.

_"She ain't got no money in the bank_

_She ain't got no money in the bank_

_She be walking 'round actin' all stank_

_Now she at the party looking at me_

_Boys said she can't get saved by me"_

As Nozomi pushed herself back to her feet, the rest of μ's jumped to the side, just as their purple-haired member spun on the spot, raising a hand to the cap she was wearing. As she did this, Maki, her body bouncing to the beat, leant down, and splashed some water forwards with her hand, before stepping back to the group.

_"I'm lookin at her like_

_I ain't tryna save that girl_

_I ain't tryna save that girl_

_I ain't tryna save that girl_

_She got her hand out_

_But I ain't tryin' to pay that girl"_

As the idols moved forward to the song, they adopted a fluid motion to their steps, making them almost appear to be made of water. Coming a stop, they threw their hands up above their heads, clapped them together, then began to bounce to the beat. Finally, they held out one hand each, whilst the other gripped their trouser legs. Pumping their legs as the song wound down, the girls moved sensually, before Nozomi and Eli dropped to the ground, catching themselves on one knee. This caused the crowd to erupt again.

As the spectators kept their applause up, the Militia came back onto the stage, with Adam spinning to behind Nozomi, while the rest of the group went to stand with the rest of μ's, as the song switched to it's original beat, this time without the lyrics.

As Adam moved to the right behind her and popped his body, Nozomi leaned in the opposite direction and did the same, before both of them snapped towards the opposite direction of where they started. As the beat quickened, they quickly bounced back to their original position, but stepped out to the side when they were done. Rapidly shooting her arms out towards Adam, Nozomi watched as he made himself move like each of his body parts were being made limp by her movements, before he launched himself back into fluid motions.

Bringing one leg up off the ground, Adam popped his body, then brought his limb back down while raising his hands to his head as he stepped back behind Nozomi, who had bounced back to her original spot in front of him. Popping their bodies again, the pair turned to face each other, as behind them, Eli made a motion that looked like she had punched Jamie repeatedly, making the boy stagger back from the imaginary blows, and she did all this in time with the music.

As Nozomi gripped him by the waist, Adam raised his hands to his head, and turned round as she did the same. Bringing his hands down, Adam performed various fast motions that made it look like he was playing a set of drums, with each 'strike' causing Nozomi to bend slightly further backwards. After the final 'strike', Adam brought a hand to just above her chest area, before moving it up and down three times, with Nozomi following the motion with her chest. It almost seemed that Adam was making Nozomi's heart beat. Not that that wasn't _necessarily_ wrong. After the third time, Nozomi shot back up, and the group moved to get ready for the finale...

_"Yeah!_

_Yeah!_

_Yeah, yeah!_

_Give it to me!"_

As the beat of the final song started, Adam and Jamie joined the members of μ's at the back of the stage, and started to watch as the rest of the Militia started to move from their positions (Doc in front of Quake, and Blink in front of Hybrid) on either side of the stage. After all 4 of them ducked down, the two boys in front kicked their legs out to the right, as their partners done the same in the opposite direction. Standing back up, Carlisle and Ryan went to fall backwards, but Riddick and Cameron pushed them by the backs, causing them to fall to the ground. Luckily, the falling pair managed to throw out their arms to save themselves from injury. Spinning round, they faced the other street dancers as they gripped their feet, and the group watching this bounced forward, then spun back to their original spot.

Pulling on their partner's legs, Riddick and Cameron pulled them backwards as they slid forwards, causing the other two to slide in the opposite direction. As all four of them spun to the ground, the rest of the group slid forward into the space they had left, throwing their arms up as they did so.

Moving on, the group began to move down the stage, moving towards the right side, then quickly shooting towards the left, before bending down on one knee, as the four Militia dancers pushed themselves off the ground and joined them. Throwing out their arms rapidly in tune with the music, the group turned to the front, curled their arms, and threw a fist out. Finally, Adam and Jamie placed one hand on the ground, and slid onto their backs on the stage floor, Adam coming in from Nozomi's left, and Jamie from Eli's right. As for the girls, they slid on top of them, and made a snake motion with their bodies, before pulling the boys up with them as they rose to their feet. Placing their hands on the stage, the brothers spun their feet round, spitting out water in a huge arc, as the rest of the group closed in round them, before they shot up to their feet, crossed their arms, and looked to the crowd, just as Doc, Quake, Blink & Hybrid all splashed water towards the crowd in beat with the song's final note.

As the audience cheered for the group, the dancers all panted to regain their breath, as sweat streaked down their faces. Looking to each other, the street dancers and idols embraced, laughing all the while. As for Nozomi, Eli, Adam and Jamie? Well, they looked to each other, smiled, and gently hugged each other. Eventually, when they split apart, the entire group linked hands, stood side to side, and bowed to the crowd, as the applause died down.

* * *

_"Well..." _The announcer's voice started, _"I think it's safe to say we all know who our winner is!" _As the crowd cheered again, the screen above the stage suddenly flashed with a new message:

_"WINNERS!_

_μ's_

_ The Militia"_

* * *

**A/N: And I hope you enjoyed the chapter! After all the buildup, all the obstacles, the group's performance has finally been performed! But don't worry, we're still nowhere _near _the end of the story. I've still got _tons _of ideas for this one. Anyway, I'll see you all in _Chapter 9 - A Second Chance_.**

**Madman out!**


	9. A Second Chance

**A/N: Welcome back to _Save The Last Dance!_ And yep, this is the third chapter that'll be uploaded today. Like I said, I absolutely _love _writing this story, and I've had these three chapters sitting completed for a while.**

**Anyway, enjoy _Chapter 9 - A Second Chance!_**

* * *

**Chapter 9 - A Second Chance**

To the sound of uproaring applause, the group had been presented with a trophy commemorating their victory, which Honoka had accepted, before they left the stage, and headed to the backstage area. There, they began to talk amongst themselves, but Adam's eyes had been drawn to Nozomi, who had done the same to him.

Walking over to each other, the pair gently embraced, smiles on their faces. When they separated, Nozomi looked up to her ex, tears of joy in her eyes. "We did it. I can't believe that we actually pulled it off!" She exclaimed, causing Adam to smile. "Yeah, we did." He said, placing a hand on her shoulder. However, he felt something was wrong when he felt her tense. "It's just a shame it won't happen again." She said.

Taking a step back, Adam looked at Nozomi in surprise. "Why'd you say _that_?" He asked, causing Nozomi to sigh. "Our deal. You kept your end of the bargain. I'll pay you and Jamie in the morning, then you'll never have to see me again. But, I want you to know, it was fun while it lasted." She explained, before walking past him. Raising a hand to the back of his neck, Adam sighed. _"Here goes nothing..." _He thought.

"What if it _wasn't _the last time?" He asked, causing Nozomi to stop, and turn back to him. "What did you say?" She asked, causing Adam to look round to the rest of the group, and when he saw that everybody was talking amongst themselves, he gently gripped Nozomi by the arm, and guided her into another room, kicking the door shut behind him.

* * *

"Adam, what's going on?" Nozomi asked, as Adam looked to her. "I know you didn't sell out Komuro. **?** told us he killed him. You had nothing to do with it." He explained, causing Nozomi to raise an eyebrow. "Wait, **?**? As in _**?**_, the hitman?" She asked, getting a nod from Adam. "Yeah. He was who we were protecting today. But fuck him. I know I've got no right, but I wanna apologize for how I've treated you the past two years." The Mentor stated, causing Nozomi to smile.

"Thank you, Adam. That means a lot." She started, before noticing that her ex was standing stiffly. "Is there something else you wanted to say?" She asked, concern lacing her tone, making Adam scratch the back of his neck again. "Yeah, there is. I was hoping that, despite all this, you would consider, maybe...giving me a second chance?" He asked, causing Nozomi to widen her eyes, before she looked to the ground. "I promise, I will never hurt you like that again. What do you say?" He continued. "Well, I would say..." Nozomi started, before, out of Adam's sight, she smiled. Shooting her head up, she placed a hand on the back of his neck, pulled him forward, and gently kissed him, which admittedly caught Adam off guard.

"What took you so long?" She asked, pulling back. Smiling, Adam cupped the girl by the cheeks, leant forward, and kissed her again. The moment their lips connected, the pair's eyes closed. As she snaked her arms round her love's neck, Nozomi could _swear _that there were fireworks going off in the background. Then again, that _might_ have been the audience outside. Eventually, the pair broke apart again.

"We should get back to them." Adam said, getting a nod from Nozomi. "Alright." She replied, taking his hand. "Let's go." With that, the pair left the room, and returned to the others.

* * *

"Well, well, well! Look who decided to show back up!" Riddick called out, drawing the group's attention to the pair as they rocked up. Immediately, every pair of eyes locked onto the pair's hands, which were still joined together. "So, something you wanna tell us?" Ryan asked, a cocky smirk on his face. "Not particularly." Adam replied, only for Nozomi to giggle. "They'll figure it out eventually, Adam." She said, causing the boy to scowl, before she turned to the rest of the group. "If you must know, Adam and I, we're together. We've decided to give our relationship another go." She explained, causing the members of μ's to smile, as the Militia laughed. "What's so funny?" The purple-haired idol asked, shooting a look to the street dancers.

"We'll be honest with you, Nozomi." Umi said, walking up to her purple-haired friend. "We've seen the looks you two had been giving each other for a while now. It was only a matter of time until you two got back together." She continued, making Nozomi smile. "So, you guys approve?" She asked, making Adam scoff. "What are they, your parents?" He asked, making Nozomi shoot him a look. "They're _family_, Adam." She said, making her boyfriend smirk. "Fair dos." He said, as Honoka stepped in front of him.

"Look after her, will you?" The ginger asked, making Adam raise an eyebrow. "You break her heart, we're coming for you." Chuckling, Adam extended a hand. "Deal." He said, as Honoka took his hand and shook it. Nodding, Honoka walked back to the rest of μ's, as Adam looked over to the Militia. "

"Hold on a fucking second..." He stated, before looking from the street dancers to the idols. "Where's my brother? And Ayase?" At this question, each of the group looked round the room, and sure enough, Jamie and Eli had vanished.

"That's a good point." Kotori stated. "They were here a minute ago." Nodding, Adam looked round the room, until his eyes locked onto a door that led to a cupboard. Smirking, he walked over to it. "What are you doing, Adam?" Umi asked, drawing the Mentor's attention to her. Instead of saying anything, Adam simply raised his foot, and slammed it against the door, before stepping to the side. After a tense second, the door flew open, and two bodies fell out, both of them crashing to the floor.

"Well, well, well..." He said evilly, looking down at the forms of Eli and Jamie, the latter of which was on top of the former, who in turn had her hands connected behind his neck. "What do we have here?" Scowling, Eli glared at him, as both she and Jamie separated, and got back to their feet. "It's not what it looks like." The blonde said, only for Adam to chuckle. "That hickey you're sporting says different." He stated, pointing to her neck. Her eyes widening, Eli whirled round and started beating on Jamie. "I _told _you not to leave a mark!" She said, only for Jamie to scowl. "And I didn't!" He called out, making Eli look to Adam and Nozomi, both of whom were sporting wide grins. "You two suck, you know that?" She said with a scowl, making Adam laugh.

"C'mere." The boy in black said, holding out an arm to Eli, who hesitantly stepped forward. Wrapping the arm round the girl's shoulder, Adam pulled her into a hug. _"Welcome back to the family." _He whispered into her ear. _"You've got a second chance here, Eli. Take care of him. You break his heart again, I'm coming for you. Understand?" _He said, getting a nod from the girl. _"Crystal clear. Same warning to you and Nozomi." _She shot back, before they parted. Looking to his brother, Adam saw him pull back from Nozomi. Clearly the pair of them had hugged as well, likely doing the same thing that Adam and Eli were.

* * *

"Well, isn't this cosy?" A voice asked, causing the group to whirl around. "Mum!" Kotori stated. Sure enough, standing before them was Yoshie Minami, who was accompanied by a woman in a black suit.

"I must say, congratulations to you all! I'll admit, I was sceptical when you told me your two groups were working together, but you've just proved me wrong." Yoshie said, causing the group to smile, before she looked at her companion when she cleared her throat. "So, these are the girls who prevented the closure of Otonokizaka?" The besuited woman asked, looking to the members of μ's. "Yes, they are." Yoshie stated, before the other woman looked to the Militia. "And what about the male dancers? What do they have to do with this? They aren't affiliated with your school." She asked, causing Yoshie and the idols present to look to the street dancers.

"Well, you see, the Militia? They're our..." Honoka started, only to be cut off by Yoshie. "They're my trial students." She stated, drawing confused looks from the rest of the room. "_Trial students?_" The other woman asked, causing Yoshie to nod. "Remember, I proposed the idea to make Otonokizaka a co-ed school. And I chose these boys to be the trials for that idea." She explained, just before Adam stepped up.

"I'm sorry, what?" He asked, before Yoshie leant in and said, _"Send me the transcripts for your entire crew."_ Smiling as she pulled back, Adam nodded. "Yes, ma'am." Smiling at that, Yoshie turned to her companion. "Shall we be off? I think the children will be celebrating their win. Best leave them to it." She asked. Nodding, the woman looked to the dancers, and bowed. "Pleasure to meet you all." She said, before turning and walking out of the room. Smiling to the children one last time, Yoshie soon followed close behind her.

As soon as the door closed behind Yoshie, μ's members had turned to the Militia. "Seems you're students of Otonokizaka now, eh?" Honoka asked, causing the boys to smile. "Seems like it." Riddick said. "So, what does that mean for you two?" Umi asked, looking to Adam and Jamie. "Won't going to school interfere with your bodyguard duties?" She continued, making the siblings look to each other.

"What 'bodyguard duties'?"Jamie asked, causing the group to look confused. "You lot didn't seriously think we'd be continuing being bodyguards after today, did you?" Adam piped up, both he and his brother laughing when the rest of the group looked at each other in confusion. "Our boss made us protect the son of a bitch who was _really _responsible for our client's death, and I guaran-fucking-tee he knew 'bout it. So no, Jamie and I won't be returning to being bodyguards." He continued, before stepping up to Honoka.

"From now on, 100% of our attention is on the Militia. Which brings me to my next point..." He said, before extending a hand to the leader of μ's. "We're able to perform well enough on our own, but I felt our best performance ever was out there tonight. And I'd bet good money we can go even higher if we continue to work together. So what do you say..." He started, making the ginger look to his hand, "Partners?"

Looking to her fellow idols, Honoka saw that they all were smiling at her. "It's your call, Honoka." Umi stated, as Kotori nodded beside her. "Alright." Honoka replied, before turning back to Adam. Taking a deep breath, she eventually reached out, and clasped his hand in her own, giving it a firm shake.

"Partners."

* * *

**A few days later...**

_Otonokizaka High School_

As the crowd of girls walked into Otonokizaka's grounds, they were surprised when they caught sight of their very own idol group, μ's, walking into the school, accompanied by the members of the Militia, who were all wearing uniforms, which had the Otonokizaka crest on the blazers. But what _really _surprised them, was the fact that they saw Eli and Nozomi were walking hand-in-hand with Jamie and Adam respectively. As the group of dancers approached the front door to the school, they stopped when they saw Yoshie standing there.

"Welcome to Otonokizaka, boys. Pleasure to have you joining us here." The grey-haired woman said, as she shook each of the Militia member's hands, with Adam's being the last one. "Pleasure's all ours, Auntie Yoshie." The Mentor said, causing the idols to look at him in shock. "_'__Auntie__'?_" Eli asked, before Jamie looked to her. "I'll explain it later." He said, just as Yoshie cleared her throat.

"Okay, so here's how this'll work; The Militia will be split into pairs, and then, they'll be assigned to a trio of μ's, who'll be responsible for helping them integrate into the school. Understood?" She asked, before all of the students nodded. "Splendid. So..." She started, before looking to Blink and Hybrid. "Ryan and Cameron, your transcripts suggest you'll be better off if I put you in the first year class." She explained, making the boys look to Maki, Rin and Hanayo, before nodding. "Sounds like fun." Cameron replied.

"Next..." Yoshie continued, looking to Doc and Quake. "Carlisle and Riddick, based on your transcripts, I feel it's best to put you with the second year class." Looking to the three founders of μ's, Carlisle smiled. "We look forward to working with you." He said, causing the girls to smile. "Same here." Umi stated, before Yoshie moved onto the brothers.

"And, to nobody's surprise, that leaves you two. You'll be with the third years." She said, causing the boys to exchange glances with their girlfriends, who embraced them in a hug. "Just try to keep out of trouble, eh?" Yoshie asked, causing Adam to look to her, one eyebrow raised. "Yeah, I know, look who I'm talking to..." Yoshie said, before checking her watch.

"Class starts in 5 minutes. You'd better hurry."

Their eyes widening, the group hurried into the school...

* * *

**A couple hours later...**

"Fucking kill me." Cameron groaned, as the Militia sat down in μ's clubroom. "Hard day, Hybrid?" Riddick asked jokingly, causing the boy to glare at him. "Get stuffed, Quake." Cameron spat. From beside him, Ryan let out a chuckle. "Cameron's just struggled in each class we had today." He explained, which drew a laugh from the rest of the group. "Spend too much time dancing?" Jamie asked, making Cameron shoot him a look of pure contempt.

"Oh? How, may I ask, are _your _studies going, Harbinger?" He asked, making Jamie's smirk turn to a scowl, just as a ringing blared out in the room. "That's mine." Adam said, pulling his phone out of his pocket. Flipping it open, he took one look at the caller name, and his face immediately darkened. "Oh, you gotta be _shitting _me..." He growled, before answering the call, and leaning back in his chair.

"Who is it, bro?" Jamie asked, making Adam look to him. "Three guesses." The younger brother said, causing Jamie to groan. "Oh, for fuck..." Returning his attention to the call, Adam said, "Yeah, this is me. Give me a sec.", before he lifted his phone away from his ear, put it on speaker, and placed it on the table. Gesturing to the rest of the group, he put his finger to his lips, getting nods from the other dancers, who got the message. "Alright, you're good." He told the phone.

_"Alright, then. Care to explain what the **fuck **I'm looking at?" _The voice of his and Jamie's boss (well, _former_ boss) boomed out, making Adam raise an eyebrow. "I have no idea what you're talking about." He stated, although he had an idea as to what the man was talking about. _"Put on the news then." _The phone shot back, before Adam looked to Nozomi, who had tapped him on the shoulder. "Look." She said, holding her phone out to him.

Looking to the device in his girlfriend's hand, Adam smirked at the headline he saw:

* * *

_"INFAMOUS HITMAN KILLED IN GUNFIGHT:"_

"Well...how 'bout that?" He asked in a laughing tone, as he read the report out loud;

_"During a shootout with a local crime family, the infamous hitman known as **?**, wanted for over 30 high-profile assassinations, was killed by a shot to the head. **?** was being escorted from the premises, after giving testimony against the family, when the criminals attacked. Quickly retaliating, the police and **?** managed to make the criminals retreat, but **?** was killed in the process. However, despite his criminality, **?** didn't die in vain, as his testimony was the last piece of evidence needed to arrest the head of the crime family, who was sentenced to life in prison..."_

"And I should care, why?" He asked the phone. _"Are you fucking kidding me?" _The man on the other end growled. _"You two were supposed to protect him. That's a good client we lost. I want the two of you to report to HQ immediately. Understood?" _He continued, before, with a scowl, Adam picked up his phone and placed it to his ear. "No, here's what gonna happen; I'm gonna hang up this phone, and you're never gonna come near me, my brother, or anyone connected to us again. You put us on the job of protecting the asshole that caused us to hurt the women we love, and for that, I hope we never cross paths again. Cause I promise you, if we do, stitches won't fix what _I'll_ do to you. Got that?" He demanded, causing the other man on the call to pause for a second. _"Did you just threaten me, Robertson?" _He said in a dangerous tone. "I don't make threats. I _do _make promises. And I'll tell you one more thing. I _keep _my promises. Don't call this number again. Only warning." Adam shot back, before hanging up the phone.

* * *

"Prick." He stated, navigating through his phone to delete his former employer's number, before flipping his phone shut, and replacing it in his pocket. "So, **?**'s been topped. Shame. We never got a chance to 'repay' the fucker." Jamie spat, making Adam smirk. "Doesn't matter." He replied, sitting back down in his chair. "The wanker had it coming." This made the members of μ's look at him in concern. "So, it doesn't bother you that he's dead?" Umi asked, making Adam smirk. "Bother me? If I'd had the chance, _I'd _have shot the fucker. Which reminds me..." The boy in black stated, before standing up, and reaching behind his back. "Jamie, I'm gonna need yours as well." He said to his brother, who nodded and stood up as well.

"What are you two...?" Eli started to ask, but she was cut off by the two boys pulling a pair of pistols from behind their backs, and placing them on the table, along with what looked to be ID cards.

"Here you go." Jamie said, sliding his gun and card over to Adam. Nodding, Adam picked up the weapon, and disengaged the clip that was loaded into it, before tossing it into his bag. Next, he pulled back the slide on the top of the gun, which caused the loaded round in the gun to fly out. Throwing out a hand, he caught the bullet, then tossed the now empty gun into the bag, followed by the bullet. He then repeated the process with his own gun. Afterwards, he snapped the ID cards in half, before tossing them into the trashcan sitting in the corner of the room.

"You actually brought them to school?" Umi hissed. "What's wrong with you?" "Will you relax? They were silenced, and we'd even put the safety on. Nobody would have gotten hurt." Jamie stated, causing Umi to round on him. "But..." She went to protest, only for Kotori to place a hand on her arm. "Umi, I'd say let it slide. From what we've just seen, it looks like they won't be using them again. Am I right?" The grey-haired girl asked, looking to Adam, who nodded. "Hole in one, Miss Minami." He said, making the girl in question smile. "Actually, if we could move onto a new topic..." Nozomi stated, drawing the attention of the group. "There's something we wanted to bring up to you boys before, but we never found the time." She said, making the boys look to each other in confusion...

* * *

**A few minutes later, up on the rooftop...**

"So, let me see if I got this right..." Jamie started, as the rest of the group looked to him. "You want us to address you by your names only? No formalities?" He asked, getting a nod from each of the girls. "Yeah, that pretty much sums it up." Eli replied. "If our two groups are going to be partners, it'd be best if we treated each other as equals. What do you say?" She continued, directing the question at the group of boys as a whole. "Sounds like a good idea, Eli." Adam said, drawing a smile from the blonde. "Thank you, Adam."

"Alright, me next, nya~!" Rin exclaimed, making the group laugh at her antics. "I look forward to working with you, Carlisle!" She said, making the blonde boy smile and nod to her. "Same here, Rin. And to you as well, Hanayo." He stated, causing the brown-haired first year in question to erupt in a furious blush. "Oh, t-thank you, Carlisle. I look forward to working with you as well. Same to you as well, Ryan." He stated to the boy in grey, who nodded. "Nico..." He said, drawing the attention of the third-year, "Let's kill it next time we're on stage, alright?" He asked, getting a nod from the idol. "You got it. You in as well, Cameron?" She asked, causing the boy in blue to smirk. "Sure. So long as Honoka, Umi, Kotori and Maki are." He stated.

"Sure!" Honoka exclaimed.

"Of course." Kotori said.

"Looking forward to it." Umi stated.

"I...I suppose, if I must." Maki said bluntly, before looking away from him, twirling a strand of her hair round her finger, causing the group to chuckle.

"Well, I guess I'm up now." Jamie stated. "Looks like it, Jamie." Nozomi said, making the boy sigh. "Look forward to working with you, Nozomi." He said, making the purple-haired girl smile at him and nod.

"So, now that we've got _that_ out of the way, what now?" Honoka asked. "I guess we start getting ready for our next show." Nico said, which caused Eli to place a finger on her chin as she looked round the area. "The roof's a good idea, but it'll get a bit cramped if we're constantly all up here. And we can't expect the Militia to always work in the clubroom." She said, but due to the fact that her back was turned, she missed the looks that were shared between the Militia.

"We know a place." Cameron said, causing the idols to look at him...

* * *

**Later that day...**

"So, this is where you practised for your street performances?" Nozomi asked, as she and the rest of μ's looked over the building. "Yep. Owner's a good friend of ours. Come on in." Adam said, as he opened the door, and walked in. Looking to Jamie, who gestured inside, the girls hesitantly followed the Mentor inside, only to be greeted by...

"This is a studio?" Umi asked, as she looked round the massive space they entered into. "Yep. It's not much, but it works." Jamie stated, as he and the rest of the Militia entered behind the idols, shutting the door behind them. "It's perfect." Eli said, before a door opened on the far side of the room, and a tall, bearded man walked out.

"Mentor!" The man exclaimed, walking over to Adam, and pulling him into a one-armed hug. "Was wondering when you'd be coming back round!" He said, as he pulled back. "Good to see you too, man. I meant to say, good job with the tracks at _Love Live!_. We owe you for that one." Adam said, but the man waved a hand dismissively. "Helping a brother out is repayment enough." The man said, before his gaze landed on μ's.

"Forgive me if I'm wrong, Adam, but are these not the lovely ladies that danced with your crew at that competition?" He asked, getting a nod from Adam. "Yep. Allow me to introduce you to the members of μ's, the idol group of Otonokizaka High School. There's Honoka Kosaka, Kotori Minami, Umi Sonoda, Hanayo Koizumi, Rin Hoshizora, Maki Nishikino, Nico Yazawa, Eli Ayase, and finally, Nozomi Tojo." Adam explained, pointing out each girl to the other boy, who nodded, and bowed to the group as a whole.

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance, ladies." He said, as the girls all returned the bow. "Nice to meet you!" They all said. "Girls, allow me to introduce you all, to Scott Johnston, AKA the Monitor. He's the one who remixes all the tracks the Militia dances to. In fact, he was responsible for that killer track that we danced to at _Love Live!_" Adam explained, causing the girls to look to the other boy, who clapped Adam on the shoulder. "It wasn't nearly as impressive as Adam here's making it sound, I promise you." He stated, before Nozomi stepped forward. "Thank you." She said, extending a hand to him. "If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't have been able to give such a good performance." Smiling, Scott took her hand, and shook it. "My pleasure." He said, releasing her hand.

"So, what brings you all here?" Scott asked. "Well, you see, μ's and the Militia are partners now. So we need a bigger practice space than Otonokizaka's rooftop. Could we maybe use this space?" Jamie asked, causing the other boy to nod almost immediately. "Sure. I got no issues with it. Just so long as you clean up after yourselves. I had to pick up the mess the Militia made after a party one time..." He said, before shuddering. "No worth thinking about." Nodding, Eli spoke up. "Don't worry, we'll keep the place as we found it." She said, which made the Monitor smile. "Then feel free to come and go as you please. Adam has a key, so just ask him whenever you need it." He explained, which made the idols look to Adam, who held up a key.

"Alright, so let's get started!" Honoka stated, getting a "Yeah!" from the rest of the dancers...

* * *

**A/N: And thus, we enter into the next stage of our story! Just a heads up, this story will be split into 'Arcs', if you will. And the story, up till now, along with the next chapter, are part of what I call the 'Formation Arc'. Yeah, this is gonna get complicated.**

**I'll see you all in _Chapter 10 - Never Miss A Beat_.**

**Madman out!**


End file.
